Forever And Always
by FaithWhitlock
Summary: Edward leaves Bella but she isn't broken up about it. But her life still has many twists and turns and one leads her back to her family home in Mystic Falls where she falls for someone else. Rated M for language. *Updated Ch 1-18 Jan 2015*
1. Chapter1:Youre Leaving? So What?

AN: Updated Jan 2015. So I decided to go back and work on this story some since I finally have inspiration to start writing again. I'm sorry to all my faithful readers who have been waiting for an update. I promise one will be up soon. But first I am working on some tweeks for the previous chapters. :)

The new chapters don't have a beta so please let me know if I make any mistakes. Thanks, now on with the story.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: I'm sure this has been done several times but I want my go at it lol. So here's what my story is. Takes place during Season 2 of Vampire Diaries and the middle of New Moon when Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Bella's family is originally from Mystic Falls but her father moved to Forks after graduation. When Charlie dies she moves back to Mystic Falls to get a fresh start. But when she gets there she realizes that there is more drama and danger here in this world than the one that she left behind. But when she falls for someone is she willing to let anything stop her from that happiness… I know the summery sucks but check it out. Ill try to update as often as I can. Also a note I've only ever watched the TV show so I cant say whats different from the books so this follows the TV series.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: You're leaving? So what?<em>

_BPOV_

Edward had been acting more and more distant since my birthday party. I knew this was going to happen. I knew that my party was going to be a disaster, even before it all went down. I had already seen the events that followed that party. Why do you think I tried so hard to get out of it? Why do you think that I threw such a big fit about it? Why do you think I tried so hard to get Alice to cancel? But everyone knows how stubborn Alice can be, she wouldn't listen. Now this is happening, all because she has to have her way over everything, someone needs to teach her someday that she isn't always right. She needs to learned that sometimes it is best to actually listen to someone else.

There's something I've never told Edward and his family, I'm a witch. The last one in my family line, the strongest one in my family line, and I have been learning to control my powers all my life. I get it from my Dad's side of the family. He comes from a long line of witches dating back over a thousand years. I have many powers, including some that I still haven't fully developed yet, one of the powers that I have mastered is my vision, but unlike Alice's visions mine are almost always set in stone. So when I saw this happening I was already prepared for it. I still tried to stop it from happening this way but sometimes fate is an ugly bitch who wants what she wants. When I pulled into my drive way Edward and was walking out of the trees behind the house towards me.

"Bella can we go for a walk?" Edward said when he got over to where I was getting out of the truck, his voice having no emotions.

"Actually you know I'm kind of tired and just want to come inside we can talk in there." I was not walking into the woods just to get dumped by this asshole.

"Alright Bella, if that is what you would prefer." Edward said following me into the house.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go get something to drink real quick." I said headed towards the kitchen to get some ice water. "So, what did you need to talk to me about Edward?"

"We're leaving Bella." He said, showing no emotions. Well, two can play that game.

"When you say "we"?" I asked not wanting to give away my powers to him. Why should I? He never cared enough to share his secrets with me. I tried for a long time to get him to open up and be honest with me but he doesn't have that ability because he trusts his powers to much. That is why he fell for me, because he can not hear my thoughts. Though I am very glad for that since I rather like keeping my thoughts private.

"I mean my family and I," Edward said, his eyes gave nothing away, they were as hard and cold as his voice was.

"Alright." I paused and took a deep breath, "When will you be leaving then?" I asked trying to sound a little bit heartbroken, even though I was far from it. Everyone said that I am a bad actress, but really I'm pretty good if I do say so myself, after all, I fooled the Cullens into thinking I was just human.

"Right now, the others have already left. I wanted to be able to give you a clean break so you would be able to move on. You will never have to see me again, it will be as if I never existed for you. You will have a human life where you are no longer in danger of vampires constantly killing you. You will get to have the life that I am unable to give to you."

"I'm fine Edward. I knew that this was going to end soon. I knew this was never going to work out anyways, we had too much going against us. The first thing being that you were never going to make me your equal and I was going to forever grow old and eventually I would hate you for it. If you weren't ending it now I would have had to end it myself in the near future, probably right before I went off to college." I explained to him. Edward looked shocked that I wasn't breaking down and begging him to stay. I wasn't crying out that I would go with him or trying to reason with him to stay because we were better together because I knew that all of those things were false. I knew that I was better off without Edward or any of the Cullens. Will I miss them? Yes of-course, they were a second family to me so I'm sure I will miss them eventually but right now I don't think so.

Edward kept staring at me like he didn't know me, and I guess in large part he really didn't. I waited patiently for him to speak but finally I couldn't take any more of him just staring at me flapping his mouth like that, looking so much like a fish that it took a lot for me not to laugh. "Alright, if we are done here, you can go ahead and leave now Edward, I've got other things to do like make dinner for Charlie and finish my homework for class tomorrow. Have a nice eternity." I said standing up and trying to walk him out the door.

"Alright, I'm sorry Bella?" He said sounding unsure of what to say, he was planning on dumping me but I think really I broke up with him in a way. I wanted to laugh but I had learned during my time with vampires it's never good to laugh at them when they are unsure of what to do, it tends to make them angry and I did not feel like having to defend myself against a vampire right now, especially when I have managed to keep my secret for so long already.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm sure we will both find our soul mates someday. I know they're out there somewhere." I said, giving him a hug and walking him out the door. When I knew that Edward was gone I went and put my bag upstairs in my room changed into something more comfortable, and started dinner for Charlie.

Right at six Charlie came through the door, "Bella, you here?" He called out sounding pretty nervous about something.

"Yea Dad, I'm just finishing up dinner right now." I called out to him.

He came in after taking his boots off and his gun belt putting them in their usual spot. "Yum, smells good. How are you doing Bells?" I could hear the concern in his voice and knew that he probably had heard about the Cullens leaving and was worried about it. He probably thought that I was going to break down and go into a zombie-like state over them all leaving.

"I'm find Dad. Why? What's up?" I asked putting the final touches on the salad I had made to go with our BBQ chicken. "If your worried because the Cullen's left, then you have nothing to worry about. Edward and I broke up. I actually dumped him when he was telling me that they were moving."

"Oh, well then, alright. Lets eat then." Dad said. Got to love my Dad for that, even though I knew what was going to happen, I still didn't want to talk about it with anyone right now. I don't quite know that everything has sunk in for me that this has actually happened.

I just wanted to enjoy the time I had left of my peaceful life. I didn't know how long it was going to be, but I knew that sometime soon, something was going to happen and my life was going to change forever. I haven't had any visions of what's going to happen but I hope that when I do that I am ready for it and can handle whatever new obstacle is going to be in my way.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review tell me what you think of the changes.<br>Next chapter will be up in the morning. :)

Thanks,  
>Kat<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Sometimes Life Is Too Hard

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Sometimes Life Is Too Hard<em>

_BPOV_

_*Two months later*_

I knew that my life couldn't possible be easy. I knew something was going to happen, but I hoped and I prayed that it wouldn't be something like this. Or if it was, maybe I would have been able to change it. I got the vision too late to be able to do anything but that didn't stop me from running out of school. Running out of class with the teacher yelling at me to come back, driving my truck as fast I could to the bank, trying to get to him before it happened. Trying to stop it from ever happening. I knew I couldn't but I just didn't want to believe that in less than five seconds, my life just changed. I was finally happy and having a good life with friends that I could actually talk too and a father that I was finally getting a chance to get to know.

Today started out no different than any other day for the last two months. I would get up and go to school, after school I worked several days a week to save money for college since I can't touch my inheritance till after I graduate college unless an emergency happens and I have no choice but to have to have the money, like, say my parents both passed away and I didn't have any other family around. Then after work I would usually hang out with Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Ben. Weekends normally were about myself, and studying more of the family book of shadows. I kept feeling like I was going to need it soon, I just haven't seen why yet.

I pulled up in front of the barricade and tried to get past it but an officer ran over and stopped me. "No Bella, you don't need to be here." He said holding me back then thinks about it for a second and asks, "Why are you here?" All the officers that worked with my father knew exactly who I was, with out me having to say anything. My dad had been on the force for as long as I could remember. He spent his whole life protecting this little town, and this is how he is repaid for it.

"Please, I need to see my dad, it doesn't matter why I'm here. I need to see him. Please, I need to know that he's okay." I practically begged. Charlie hadn't actually even been on a call. He was only at the bank to pull out some money for me to go to the grocery store after work tonight to pick up a few more groceries for around the house because we are almost out. He normally would have waited till later tonight to do it but he stopped since he was already in the area.

While he was waiting in line when two men wearing all black and ski masks came in and fired their guns into the air. They ordered the hostages to the ground but when they saw Charlie, all they saw was that he was a cop. He didn't attempt to stop them, he complied with everything they asked but still they shot him. They murdered my dad in cold blood because he was wearing a badge. I knew my father was already dead but I still wanted to be able to see him one last time. I needed to be able to tell him goodbye right now, before I had to work on making arrangements for his funeral, which is something that I am dreading more than anything in the world at this very moment.

I know I haven't always been close to my father but the sudden thought that he was no longer with me breaks my heart more than Edward leaving ever could have. "Bella, you shouldn't see your father like that, he's already gone Bella. Who told you to come down here? No one should have to see their father like that. He wouldn't want you to see him like that." The officer said steering me back towards my truck. "Go home Bella. We'll have someone call you when you can have your father back to make arrangements."

I knew that I wouldn't be able to get past him, that's why I went ahead and let them lead me back to my truck so I could hurry up and drive home before I broke down in tears. I had known that something bad was going to happen, I just hoped that it was just a small amount of bad, not me having to bury my father bad. This was so much worse than I ever expected it to be.

_A week Later- Funeral day-_

I didn't go numb when Edward left, I had been prepared for that, but with Charlie, I'm exactly that. I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt like I had somehow failed my dad in some way or that I didn't tell him I loved him enough. I was sure my dad knew that I loved him but now I won't ever know for certain. Getting ready for his funeral was harder than knowing he was dead, it seems so much more final. I got up and showered letting my hair dry with it's natural waves. I slipped on black slacks, a nice black shirt, and black flats. I didn't bother with makeup because I knew that I would just end up crying it all off.

This has to be the hardest day of my life. I never thought that I would have to be the one to bury my father this young. I always thought that I would be older before having to take this step in my life. I would be prepared to do it. I would have had some warning that it was going to happen. My visions have never failed me like that. Or maybe it was something that I wasn't allowed to stop, maybe there is a bigger plan to it than we know. I sure hope that where ever my father is that he is happy.

After getting ready to leave I got in my truck and drove to La Push. That's where Charlie was happiest and that is why I want to have his funeral there. His wishes stated that he wanted to be cremated and his ashes spread out in the spot where Charlie, Billie, and Harry used to go fishing. I don't remember much about the drive to the funeral or listening to everyone speak until my name was called. I had tried all week to write down what I wanted to say, what memories I should share, but in the end I decided to just speak from my heart as the time came.

"Hello everyone my name is Bella, I'm sure most of you know that since my dad could never stop talking about me." I was trying so hard not to cry as I was speaking. "My father was the greatest man that was ever in my life. He was the only man I could trust to never hurt me. He was a great father, even though we didn't talk as much as many other fathers and daughters. I knew even, though he didn't say it every day, that he loved me. I remember the first and last fishing trip that dad and I ever went on. We went with Billie and Harry, they were always going fishing with my dad, and so I wanted to go with them. It was the worst and best day of my life. We had so much fun fishing but I wound up in the lake when I accidentally fell in. I decided after that, I would help dad cook the fish if he went out and caught them." Several people gave a giggle at the story. "I know everyone here has some great memories of my father, and I hope that everyone keeps him dear to their hearts, then he will be alive forever in our hearts. Remember the happy times, forget the sad ones, and remember him as the hero he always was to this town."

When I finished I stepped back down and waited for everyone else to share his or her memories of good times with my father. When it was over I waited for everyone to say their goodbye before I said mine. I needed a few moments alone with him and the only way that was going to happen is for everyone else to left first. Once everyone was finished, I made my way up to his casket. I couldn't look in there earlier when I was speaking and it's hard to look at him now. He just looked like he was sleeping instead of dead, but I knew he wasn't sleeping and I knew he wasn't going to just wake up.

"Dad, I miss you more everyday. I wish that I would have had some kind of warning. I wish that I would have been able to tell you how much I love you more. You were the best father that a girl could ask for. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you. I wish that I had known in advance what was going to happen. As soon as I did, I took off trying to get to you in time but it was already too late. I hope wherever you are that you are happy, fishing on that big pond with grandpa. Please know how much I will miss you, and don't forget about me. I'll see you some day. I love you dad. Be happy and don't worry about me." I whispered before leaning in and kissing my dad one last time on his forehead and closing the casket, making this all that much more final. Then breaking down in tears, I sat back down on the pew that I was just in and cried till I couldn't cry anymore, before driving myself back to my house.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Im Moving Where?

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: I'm Moving Where?<em>

_BPOV_

The next couple days went by quickly. After Charlie was cremated I took his ashes down to Billie and Harry for them to spread them at their fishing spot. That was something that was special to the three of them. I got a phone call from Dad's lawyer, Mr. Jenkins, who asked me to drive to Seattle for a reading of Charlie's will. I told him I would be there as soon as I could. I didn't even know that Charlie had a will, let alone that he had a lawyer, but I guess it makes sense since Charlie was always prepared for anything that could happen. As I pull into the parking lot of the office I feel like my life is going to change real soon. I don't know how it's going to change, but I know that it is.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I got a call from Mr. Jenkins asking me to come down here." I said walking up to the pretty secretary who was sitting at the desk.

"Ah yes, he has been expecting you, sit down for a second and I'll let him know that you are here." She said standing up and walking down the hallway to where I guess his office was.

I sat in the waiting room for almost five minutes before Mr. Jenkins finally came out to get me. "Hello Miss Swan, thank you for coming so quickly. I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. Swan was a good man who I will miss dearly."

"Thank you Mr. Jenkins, and it's Bella, if you will." I said sitting down in the leather chair that was in front of his desk. "You wanted to talk about my fathers will. I wasn't even aware that he had a will."

"Well Mr. Swan was always worried with his job that something would happen and he wanted to make sure that you were taken care of." He paused pulling a folder out of his filing cabinet. "Ah here it is the last will and testament of Charlie Swan. The will is quite simple he left everything to you, Miss Isabella Marie Swan. The house in Forks, and the one in Mystic Falls. He asks though that you donate the house in Forks to the police department, and he hopes that you move into the one in Mystic Falls. He included that if you move into this house you will be able to access your inheritance early as well to help cover any of your expenses. Mr. Swan also had a million dollar life insurance policy taken out with you being the sole beneficiary."

I couldn't believe all that I was hearing, Charlie wanted me to move to Mystic Falls? He wanted me to move into the family home that no one has lived in since my grandmother passed when I was five. I always loved that house, it was the coolest house that I had ever seen. Plus he left me with a bunch of money. I didn't know what to think. I just kept trying to comprehend everything that I was hearing. "Is there anything I need to sign or do?" I finally asked.

"Everything has been taken care of already. When you are ready to donate the house if you choose to do that then you just go to the police department in Forks and let them know. They already know it's an option that you might do that. Your father wanted to make sure that this loss was easy for you to be able to handle but we all know that losing a father is never an easy thing to go through."

"Thank you Mr. Jenkins, give me a few days to think about everything, I'm still trying to come to accept the passing of my father and now to hear that he wants me to pick up and move to a house that hasn't been lived in for over ten years is a bit much. But I know I will accept my fathers wishes and move but I got to accept it and pack up the personal items that I will be taking with me. I will leave the furniture and appliances since the home in Mystic Falls is furnished already. You need my account info to put the money in?" I asked.

"No your father updated it when you opened the account. It shouldn't take more than a couple days to have the money placed in it. I just need you to sign this to accept the that we are going to be putting this money into your account to help you get your stuff moved, and settled. Then when you are settled in your house in Mystic Falls call me and let me know I will put everything in order for you on your inheritance. Plus your grandmother left you a letter for when you do move in. It was also included in your fathers will as well. They stated that the letter will be in the safe in her office. You should have the combination of it already." He said pulling out paperwork from the folder on his desk.

"Thank you." I said as I started signing the places that he pointed out to me. "Is that it then?"

"Yes, I'll get everything set up today, and you should have the money in a couple days. If you need anything please call me." He said standing up to shake my hand. I walked out of that office with more questions than answers and I didn't know what to think. I knew that if Charlie wanted me to move to Mystic Falls there has to be a good reason for it.

On the way back to Seattle I stopped at several stores to pick up boxes to start packing everything. I had to return to school tomorrow to get things straightened out with the school and to let them know that I would be moving in a week. I would give my notice in at Newton's store since I am going to have to be packing in my spare time to get everything packed up. This is going to be the longest week ever.

_*Two Weeks Later*_

Moving has been a pain, saying goodbye to all of my friends was hard too, but it was something that needed to be done. Deep down I knew that this was the right move but it didn't make it any easier. I had made the three day drive with the items that I kept, plus all the witchy stuff that I had kept in the basement, we didn't have an attic so it had to go in the basement. Pulling into the house that I was now living in I was a bit nervous I hadn't had any visions in a while so I didn't quite know what to expect. I had to move everything in the house and take the trailer back to the company that I had rented it from. I knew my truck wouldn't make it here so I gave it back to Jake to restore and sell since he loved fixing old cars, and I went and bought myself a new Chevy.

Unloading the truck and putting everything in the house alone made this all seem that much more official. I was officially an adult living on my own but I still had to finish out my senior year of high school, so it's a good thing that I have the money to help with bills because I am sure that I wouldn't be able to pay them any other way. On the plus side it's a house all to myself, the down side is that I have to start back to school tomorrow and I didn't know what to expect.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review I will keep updating faster.<p>

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 First Day of School

AN: Updated Jan 2015. Here's another chapter for you to check out. Hope you all continue to read this story. I have no beta so any errors are simply mine.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: First Day of a New School<em>

_BPOV_

I was still tired when I had to wake up the next morning to get ready for school. I didn't have the slightest clue what to expect since I didn't know anyone here and I had no one to turn to if I had any issues. As I got ready I tried to see if I could get any visions that would help me but nothing would come. I guess I would have to deal with this the old fashion way and just hope for the best. I got in the shower and got dressed simply in some dark blue flare jeans that hugged my curves and a low cut red shirt that's sleeves flared at the end and hugged the rest of my curves, paired up with a pair of red flats. I thought that I looked good. I know Alice thought that I didn't have good fashion sense but I did, I just didn't want to be the center of attention in Forks so I dressed simply. I already knew that I would be the center of attention here. My family was one of the founding families, no one has ever seen me before and the last swan that lived her was my grandmother and she passed away over 10 years ago, my father moved out of town when he graduated high school and stayed gone since then.

Driving to the school was easy, I had called ahead yesterday and got directions so that I wouldn't have a hard time finding it today. I pulled into the student parking lot a little early since I had paperwork that I needed to sign so there wasn't many people around, although the ones that were around were staring at me anyway. I walked into the office and over to the woman that was sitting behind the desk. "Hello, how can I help you dear?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, I called yesterday to get registered in school." I said watching as she looked at me with shock, I guess cause of my last name. I swear sometimes I hate my last name when it gets so much attention.

"Yes, I've got to get you to sign a few things and did you bring your transcripts from your last school?" She asked, but I could tell she was still very curious about me.

"Yes, here they are." I said pulling the envelope out that Forks High had given to me to bring here. "How long is this going to take to get me registered in classes?"

"Won't take long at all but if you want to walk around and get a feel for the layout of the school that's fine, I just need to input all this into the computer so that I can get the best schedule of classes for you." She said looking between me and the computer.

"Yea, but how long about ten or twenty minutes?" I asked getting ready to walk out to get a lay out of the school and maybe try to figure out what has drawn me to this place so much.

"Yea, that sounds good. I should have your schedule by then." She said, smiling at me as I walked out. I started walking around as people started arriving. I don't know if I will ever get used to people staring at me and I know it will be even worse once people actually know who I am or should I say who my family is. The founding families in Mystic Falls have always been a big deal, they run this town, they always have.

As I walked around I got a feeling from certain people but I couldn't tell if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling yet. I guess I will just have to make sure I watch my back around here. I kept walking till I made my way back to the office. I knew classes would be starting soon and there was no worse way to start at a new school than to walk into your first class late. You really are the center of attention then.

"Welcome back Isabella here is your schedule, take a look at it and make sure that you have no issues with it. I put you in all the same classes that we offer here. Plus a study hall during last period, instead of PE since we don't require four years of PE." The secretary said handing me a piece of paper with my schedule on it.

"Thank you." I said taking the paper and looking it over. It was easy to follow and I knew I'd have no problems with it. "Is that all?"

"Yes, and here is a map just in case. If you have any questions or problems you can always come and ask me." She said with a smile but I could tell behind that smile she just wanted some gossip.

"Thanks again but I really should be headed towards my first class. If I have any questions I'll make sure to ask." I said as I was walking out the door, but thinking I would not be asking her anything because I didn't need any more gossip about me going around the school.

For a first day, the day went by actually quite smoothly. I didn't make any new friends but I also didn't make any new enemies either, so that is always a first. As I was going through my classes though I sensed another witch in the area, with my shield though, she wouldn't sense me being anything but human and for the time being that was the way things needed to go. I watched her interact with several people who all seemed to be hiding something. Two of them I sensed were also not human, I got the distinct feeling that they were vampires but I couldn't understand how a witch could be friends with vampires, let alone one that would enchant rings for them to be able to go out in the sun. I knew there were two different kind of vampires even before I met the Cullens. I knew what they were the moment that I saw them. I didn't need Jake to tell me but it made it so I didn't have to tell the Cullens exactly who I was or how I knew their secret so easily.

I got a lot of attention from people because I was a Swan everyone in town knew what that meant. I was from the founding families, everyone wanted to get to know me, be friends with me because of it but I could see right though that act. I knew better than to trust people like that. Now to get home and start unpacking everything. I think tonight would be a night for going out somewhere to eat. I heard several people mention something about a hang out called Mystic Grill and that everyone liked to get together there at night to hang out. I figured that was where I would have dinner tonight and see if anything happens while I am there.

I unpacked the kitchen and set everything up in there to where I wanted it but I still had no food in the house and I was just to tired to try and go to the grocery store tonight so I kept to my plan of going to Mystic Grill. When I walked in I noticed that this indeed had to be the hang out area for Mystic Falls because I saw several of the people that I knew from the school here, including the witch and her family but there was also another vampire hanging out with them. So a witch, three vampires, also a few humans and something I couldn't quite get a read on like maybe he was about to turn into something but wasn't ready yet so I'm guessing werewolf. Wow, so many enemies hanging out playing pool together and talking, there has to be something behind that.

I sat in a booth at an angle to watch them and kind of get a feel for them. I didn't know what they were saying but they were pretty intense in the way they were acting. It was like they had a secret that if anyone found out, it would end very badly for everyone involved. I knew from experience that secrets are never the best thing to keep but I feel like the secret that these people share is one that I will soon be included in and not really want to be, but I had to be. Sometimes fate really is a nasty bitch.

There needed to be some way to get to know these people without them knowing who I really was. I need to find out if these are the good guys or the bad guys and what is going on in this town that makes me feel so on edge all the time. I ate my dinner watching them and not really tasting much of what I was eating before I headed back to my house to check for the letter that my Grandmother left for me. I also needed to look more though the family book of shadows to see if I can figure out what exactly is going on in this town. Maybe do a little research on the families histories, reading threw some of the old family journals that my ancestors passed down from generation to generation. Looks like many nights of eating here at the Mystic Grill ahead of me.

* * *

><p>AN: PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE MY MUSE HAPPY! And when shes happy I get more inspiration to write.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Letter from Grandma and DPOV

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Letter From Grandma<em>

_Damon's POV (dedicated to Dark-Supernatural-Angel who wanted Damon's POV for this scene)_

I'd been trying to figure out what to do about Katherine and keep Elena safe since I heard about the Sun and Moon curse. I didn't want to lose Elena. I know I was in love with her because she looked like Katherine but I think that is the only reason. I know it's not good to love her because of that but I couldn't seem to help it, that is until today. We were all sitting around talking about what we were going to do about Katherine and Elijah now that we knew that you couldn't kill an original when someone I've never seen around here walked into the Grill. From where I was standing playing pool, I could see her very well and I couldn't help but wonder if there was a particular reason that she chose to sit in a booth that would make it easier for her to watch us too. The first thing I noticed about her was that she looked beautiful, but I learned a long time ago not to trust someone based on how they look and right now, we really couldn't trust anyone new to the area. "Hey, anyone know anything about her?" I asked quietly, pointing to the girl sitting at the booth.

"That's Isabella Swan, she just moved into the Swan house after her father passed away. She's a senior in high school and lives on her own but that is all anyone really knows about her. She pretty much kept to herself today." Elena said. "Her Grandmother passed away about ten years ago and since then the Swan house has been empty. The Swans were one of the founding families so she now actually holds a spot on the council if she so chooses, if she even knows about it. I've never seen her around here before though, not even on vacations to visit with her Grandma."

"I think we need to keep an eye on her, something about her just doesn't seem right." I said, thinking about it. I didn't know who she was but I knew she wasn't who everyone thought she was. Something inside of me screamed danger at the sight of her but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I knew for one thing, I was going to be keeping a close eye on her.

Through the whole night I sat there watching her and noticed that she kept looking in our direction. I caught her eyes one time and they were beautiful, such a deep chocolate brown that held many years of wisdom behind them. I could also see a deep pain and loss in her eyes. I didn't like it. I didn't like how those eyes were making me feel something that I hadn't felt since Katherine. I would definitely have to keep a watch on her.

_BPOV_

Arriving back at home, my first thought was to get comfortable then head to my Grandmother's office to do some reading and find that letter that I've been afraid to read. I needed to find out what my Grandmother had to tell me even in death. The only time I had ever met my Grandma was shortly after I was born so I don't remember it. I had never been to this home, here in Mystic Falls, I've only seen it in photos and really fell in love with it that way. I knew the combination to the safe was an easy one… it was my birthday. For as long as there have been Swan witches living in this house it has been my birthday. Some people would say that was strange, but it has long been said that I would be the last Swan witch, so that is what everyone set as the safe combination too as a way to always remember the date. I still don't know why I am going to be the last Swan witch in the family but I figured that eventually something will tell me why that is.

I changed into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a spaghetti strap shirt to settle in for a long night of studying the book of shadows and any of the other notes that my family kept on the history of Mystic Falls. But my first thought would be the letter that was left for me. There has to be something in there that was important or else my Grandmother wouldn't have left it for me since I was only 8 when she passed. Turning the combination in the old lock was simple but you had to make sure the numbers with just right it couldn't be off by anything or it wouldn't open. Finally getting it open, I pulled the envelope out that had my name written across the front. Sitting down in the big comfortable chair in the office, I opened the letter that I had been waiting all week to read.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know if you are reading this that Charlie and I are gone and you really are the last Swan witch around. I know this is a hard time for you to be going though but things will get better with time for you. I am glad that you did decide to move into the family house I was so hoping to see you before I passed but I knew you would grow up to be a beautiful young woman with a kind soul, worthy of the gifts that were bestowed on you at birth. Now that your in Mystic Falls you will start to notice strange things but always realize that things are not always as they seem, light does not always mean good, just as dark does not always mean evil. You must learn to trust your instincts and have faith._

_There is something that you must know about before you end up getting to involved. __There was a curse put on werewolves and vampires many, many years ago by the first Swan witches. The Curse of the Sun and the Moon, the curse limited vampires to the night, to be weakened by the sun and werewolves were cursed to the moon, they can only changed when the moon turns. That was just a cover for the real curse but it would make it too easy to reveal what's truly going on. If I did that, then you wouldn't have a journey to go on._

_While you are on this journey you will have a long hard battle to face. You will have to learn who you can trust and who you can't. Things will not always be black and white, there will be many shades of gray along the way. But if you trust yourself you can get though this all. The first part of your journey was moving here, and I was able to help you with that, I asked your father to include it in his will that if anything were to ever happen to you then you would move in here. The rest of the journey is all up to you._

_Remember I love you very much. I know I may not have been able to be there for your whole life but I have always been looking over you even in death I will be watching you and helping you in any way that I can. We are all watching over you, be careful and trust yourself over anyone else. Never lose that light that shines in you, it will never lead you astray._

_Love you to the moon and back, _

_Grandma Swan_

I didn't realize as I was reading her letter that I had been crying until a tear drop fell down on the paper. I use to talk to my grandmother all the time. I just never got to see her because she lived here and I was in Forks or Arizona. I missed Charlie and I think Grandma knew all along that I would lose him, I just wish I would have gotten a warning maybe I would have been able to save him. But I have to accept that sometimes fate doesn't work out the way we want it to, it has a plan for us all, and my gut instinct tells me that I need to be here right now.

I don't know what is going on with this sun and moon curse but I know that it's something that I need to figure out. I guess I know what I am going to be doing research on for the next few days. I'm going to have to be reading up on this curse and trying to figure out who the key players in all of this mess is going to be. But that would have to wait until after school tomorrow since I need to get some sleep and be in school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN REVIEW! Reviews keep my Muse feed and it helps me write. More to come tomorrow hopefully. Next up learning more of the Moon and Sun curse. And Bella meets the gang... what will happen. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Learning More

AN: Updated Jan 2015. I have no beta for this chapter so any errors are my own.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Learning More<em>

_BPOV_

Waking up the next morning was harder than the first. I kept having nightmares about vampires and werewolves fighting, it got so bad that I woke up screaming. I didn't know what to think about these dreams, they seemed so real and they frightened me very much. I wondered if this was what happened sometime in the past, before they were cursed. I knew one thing for certain, I had a bunch of research to do after school today. I would have to stop by the Grill for dinner to keep and eye on that group of people from yesterday. Maybe today I'll try to learn who they are. I don't trust them yet and I'm sure that as a newcomer, they won't trust me but something tells me that we will have to work together for something really soon.

I got out of bed, dragging my feet, took a quick shower to help me wake up and got dressed in a pair of jeans with a black off the shoulder top and black flats. I then added a touch of makeup to hide the dark circles under my eyes left by the bad night of sleep. I didn't need anyone asking me questions on my second day of school.

I grabbed my bag and a granola bar for breakfast, then went out the door. I arrived at the school a few minutes early, so I sat in my car thinking. I was going to figure out who these people were that I saw yesterday. I then realized I just needed to use my powers to listen in on their conversation later tonight at Mystic Grill. I hated to ease drop like that but they knew something that I needed to know.

By lunch time, I was really tired. The limited amount of sleep I got last night really had me dragging and I was debating on heading out to my car for a short nap when someone stepped in front of me. "Hello, my name is Caroline." The blonde haired vampire I saw yesterday with the witch said to me.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I said smiling, maybe getting info from these people won't be so hard after all.

"I don't know what your doing here Bella, but you stay away from Elena." She said in a serious whisper and I couldn't help but wonder, who the hell is Elena?

"I don't know what your talking about Caroline, but who the hell is Elena and why would I even want to be around her?" I asked looking her in the eyes. I wasn't scared of vampires.

She looked at me and her eyes started to dilate like she was concentrating hard on something. "You will stay away from Elena. You will get in your car and leave. You will forget all about this happening."

I finally understood what she was doing, not that compelling me would work, but I didn't want them to know, so I walked out, got into my truck and left. I called the school, telling them that I was feeling very ill and I went home to get something to take for it. They said it was fine and if I wanted to just take the rest of the day off, they would call my teachers and let them know. I told her that was what I would do and went home to start my research, plus I needed to take something for the killer headache that I had.

I went into the office that I was in last night and started pulling out old diaries to look through. There probably were faster ways to find out the information by using magic but I needed to do this in the normal fashion right now. I sat there for several hours, it was getting ready to turn dark outside when I finally took a break and I knew I needed to go get something to eat. I took the diary I was reading with me to read as I ate dinner.

_DPOV_

That Swan girl came into the Grill today and sat at the same booth that she did yesterday. I thought that Caroline said she compelled that girl to stay away, so how is she sitting in that booth looking over at us every now and again. She looked like she was trying to read a really old book, it almost looked like an old diary. "Caroline, I thought you compelled her to stay away from Elena?" I asked, pissed that she had lied to us.

"I did, I told her to stay away from Elena and to leave school. She left school, I guess it didn't work cause she doesn't know who Elena is. Or she says, she doesn't know who Elena is." Carline said.

"Why are you worried about her?" My brother Stefan asked.

"Look at her. Don't tell me that something about her doesn't scream to stay away from her." I said looking at Swan and trying to get some kind of read on her. When she met my eyes, she showed that she wasn't scared of me but there was something else there, in her eyes. I just don't know what it was, but for some strange reason I wanted to figure out what it was. Our eyes stayed locked till she broke the connection when the waitress brought her food out to her.

"I can't get a read on her that says she is anything other than human, and I can normally get a read on anyone that is anything but human." Bonnie said concentrating on Swan. Almost as if Swan had noticed what Bonnie was doing her eyes jumped up to Bonnie's and turned cold, hard, mean, and I saw Bonnie flinch back a little at the stare.

"I see what you mean, are you alright Bonnie?" Stefan asked still looking at the girl. She turned her attention back onto the book that she was reading and I found that I really wanted to know what she was reading. I didn't know what was coming over me, I had shut down my emotions years ago. Why were they coming out again. There was something about this girl that made me both want to go up and kiss her, but at the same time stay away from her.

_BPOV_

I felt the one named Bonnie, the witch of the group, trying to use her magic on me. I was stronger than her so all it did was piss me off. I was sure my eyes showed my anger cause she actually flinched back. I listened in on their conversation, using a spell that I learned a long time ago, to see why they were trying to use magic on me. "I see what you mean, are you alright Bonnie?" asked the male vampire that I saw at school, who's name I still didn't know. The other male vampire kept staring at me too, I didn't know what was up with him, on one hand I felt like a part of me wanting to run over and stake him, on the other hand I wanted to run over and kiss him. I didn't know what to think about that, never before had I had such mixed up emotions about someone.

"Guys we need to focus on finding the moonstone. Katherine won't stop till she gets her hands on it and Elijah wants it for something too." The human girl who looked so familiar said pulling everyone's attention to her.

"Bonnie's working on a way to find the moonstone without having it or knowing exactly what it looks like." So Bonnie was the witch. Now I wonder what the moonstone is and why are they looking for it. I kept my eyes on the diary I was reading as I listened. When I was finished with dinner though, I went ahead and left. They weren't talking about anything that was going to be useful.

I sat in the office for another hour looking through the diary before something popped out at me.

_Diary,_

_They are at it again, the lycanthrope and the vampires. They bring their battles closer and closer to the tiny village that I live in. I didn't know what to do anymore but they needed to be stopped before they put anyone else in danger. Tonight is the night of the full moon. Tonight is the night that I need to make sure that they are stopped once and for all. Tonight I will perform the ritual to stop them from harming anyone else. The leader of the vampires is the one that I fear the most, he is an original, but there is something different about him. He is part lycanthrope and part vampire. I can't figure out how that happened but he is the one causing the most damage he has to be stopped. By controlling the vampires and the lycanthrope and weakening them it will weaken him also. I will have to include in the spell a way to control his lycanthrope aspect to where it can no longer come out. I'll use the moonstone that my husband gave me, it is filled with love and goodness, and I will need it to help control the evil that is these creatures. My only wish is that my daughters to live a world where evil doesn't threaten it all the time._

_Goodnight_

_Maria Isabel Swan_

That was the last entry in the diary so I don't know if the spell worked. It was my guess that it did since everyone wanted to break the sun and moon curse. Maria Isabel Swan must be who I was named after, even all these thousand of years later. Now I need to keep looking for where exactly the moonstone can be found, and what they need to break this curse. It has to be here somewhere, but tonight its almost midnight and I think that means it is time to go to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEWS MAKE MY MUSE HAPPY, AND IT KEEPS ME WRITING.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 How To Break The Curse

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: How to Break the Curse<em>

_BPOV _

The next morning at school when I arrived the human girl that was always with that vampire at school came up to me. "I'm Elena Gilbert, I'm sorry about my friends yesterday, we are going through a lot around here right now and so they are a bit on edge of new people." She said, she was way sweeter than her friends have been to me so far.

"Thank you Elena, I promise I mean you no harm despite what your friends seem to think. I don't even know who you are." I said honestly, why was everyone trying to protect her. What would have someone out to hurt this sweet person.

"Oh well that's good to hear, I don't know why my friends seem to think differently but I wanted to welcome you to Mystic Falls, I know as one of the founding families myself just how crazy this town can be with them. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Elena said and we made small talk till the vampire that is always with her came over to us.

"Elena there you are, I though we told you to stay away from her." He whispered in her ear but I heard ever word of it and it pissed me off I couldn't take anymore of it.

"Listen here vamp and listen good because I wont say it again. I mean Elena no danger, I moved here as a final request of my father who died in the line of duty. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to class before I get pissed off enough to stake you in the middle of this school and have to answer more questions than you are worth. Elena if you ever need anything call me. Here is my number, you also know where I live I am sure." I said pulling out a piece of paper and writing my number down for her. She was kind to me and I could tell she was honestly a nice person and I didn't want to see her be hurt.

"Thank you Isabella it was very nice to meet you. Your new to town so you don't know where I live but if you ask around for the Gilbert house they will point you in my direction. If you would like to come over tonight I would love it. I've noticed you have been eating at the Grill every night since you moved here, maybe a home cooked dinner would be nice." She said a genuine smile on her face while her vampire looked pissed, she must have noticed my look cause she said, "Don't worry about Stefan he just worries about me. If I trust you then he will learn to trust you with time."

"Alright Elena what time is dinner?" I asked, glad to finally be making one friend in this town.

"Be there at about 7, my aunt Jenna and my brother Jeremy will be there." Elena said smiling before walking away with Stefan.

I didn't know what to think about her, she was the nicest person that I had met since I had been here and my gut instinct was to protect her. I knew she could be trusted, her life was in danger with whatever was going on. I needed to find out what was going on and soon. I looked towards the school and back towards my truck. I left sick yesterday so if I took off sick today no one would question it. And I feel like I need answers right now. I've got to figure out what is going on with this town that has these people so on edge, plus I keep hearing about "animal attacks" the last time I heard about these kind of attacks was when the vampires were hunting in Seattle.

I took off back towards my truck and I kept feeling like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw Stefan watching me. "I know you can hear me vamp, I don't care, I don't trust you, if you hurt Elena I will stake you." With that I got in my truck and took off. I didn't know why I felt like I needed to protect Elena but I would do it even if it meant staking her boyfriend.

I went straight to the hidden room in the house. I had to figure out what was going on with this Sun and Moon Curse and I was done playing human to find the answers. The hidden room in the house was in a secret spot, it was hidden behind the large painting of Maria Isabel Swan, the painting swung out and if a Swan witch put her hand in just the right spot the door would appear and you could walk though the wall to the room. No one but a Swan witch would be able to see it, even if they tore the wall out.

Down in this room is where my grandmother kept the original book of shadows, the one I had in the Forks house was just a shadow copy of this one. If anyone but me tried to look at it then it would have just been a blank book. I just thought about the spell that I needed and it would show up in the book. I stood in front of the chair thinking about what I knew about the sun and moon curse and willing the book to show me something more.

The book doesn't work instantaneously sometimes it takes a little while before anything would happen, it depends on how much you really want to see it and how much you could will it to happen. The more magic you use the faster it happens but the more magic you use the weaker you feel. I could tell by the time the book choose to show me what I wanted to see if had used a lot of magic cause I felt weaker than I usually do.

I was about to start reading when my cell phone started to ring. I looked down and saw it was a number that I didn't recognize. I chose to answer it since it seemed like it was a number for the area. "Hello." I said answering the phone.

"Isabella Swan?" a voice said on the other end.

"Speaking." I said, I kinda recognized the voice but I wasn't for certain who it was.

"It's Elena, I wanted to make sure you were still coming over for dinner tonight. You left school early so I wanted to make sure." Elena said, I knew I recognized the voice.

"Yea I'll be there, you said 7 right. You want to give me your address so I can find your house?" I asked.

Once she gave me the address I told her I would see her at 7. I looked at the time and realized it was about 4 so I still had plenty of time before I had to be at her house. Looking back at the book I read:

_The Sun and Moon Curse was cast by Maria Isabel Swan, the first Swan witch. She died casting the curse, but her daughters lived on to pass along the family magic. Swan witches have always been powerful and have kept their last names all along the way. They had their children's last name remain Swan even when they were married. They never wanted the Swan name to end in case there was ever a time where someone was trying to end the curse. This curse was performed using very powerful magic and self sacrifice. To end the spell it will take the following items._

_*A Swan Witch_

_*A witch not related to this curse (to be sacrificed)_

_*A Werewolf _(to be sacrificed)__

_*A Vampire _(to be sacrificed)__

_*The Human Petrova Doppelganger _(to be sacrificed)__

_* The Original moonstone used in the spell_

_The Swan witch must channel the energy of the full moon to release the spell from the moonstone then sacrifice the witch with a dagger through her heart, the werewolf by ripping her heart out, the vampire by running a stake through her heart, and finally the human doppelganger by draining the blood from her body on the moonstone. By releasing this curse you will also be realizing the other half of the original that is bound to the stone. _

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Petrova why was that name so familiar. I left the spell book open to the page it was on for future reference but ran up to the office. "Petrova." I said when I was in there and a book came flying into my arms. I need to watch how much magic I use tonight because it took a lot out of me to find what I needed with the book. I started flipping through the pages of the diary that flew into my hands till I found what I was looking for Katherine Petrova was the original Petrova doppelganger but she was changed to a vampire before the original could release the curse. I looked at her photo and almost dropped the book that was Elena. Elena Gilbert was the Petrova doppelganger, no wonder I felt the need to protect her. I couldn't let her get caught by this origina! I couldn't allow for this curse to be broken even if it meant dying myself, cause if it was the whole world was in a great deal of trouble.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done.<br>Remember to Review!  
>Reviews keep my muse happy, and a happy muse makes it easier to write.<p> 


	8. Ch8 Dinner wThe Petrova Doppleganger

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Dinner with the Petrova Doppelganger<em>

_BPOV _

Once I knew who Elena was I knew why I should protect her. I looked down at the time and realized I had 30 minutes before I had to be at her house. I rushed into my room and changed into something more dinner meeting appropriate, after all I would be meeting her Aunt, who I am guessing is the one raising her since she didn't say anything about her parents. I also wondered if Stefan or the other vampire who I found out from my reading was Damon Salvatore would be there. I know they didn't trust me, so I doubted they would leave me alone with her there. Although if Elena told them both to leave me alone they might have. I need to talk to Elena and find out what they know. I need to find out how she can be around the Salvatore brothers when they are probably working with Katherine to get her killed. I need to find out if they know who the Original is mentioned in my Great Great Great how many Grandmothers diary and the Book of Shadows. I guess that means sharing what I know with them and finding out what they know as well. I ran downstairs and grabbed the cheesecake that I picked up on my way home from school earlier to take with me. I didn't want to show up to dinner empty handed. I printed off the directions to Elena's house and I was out the door.

_Elena's POV_

"Stefan, I promise she wont hurt me. I want you both to leave so that I can talk to her. She doesn't trust either one of you. I need to find out what she wants. I don't know why but I feel like she trusts me." I tried to explain to both Damon and Stefan who wouldn't listen to me, but what else is new, they don't ever listen to me. I'm the poor helpless human who needs to be rescued all the time. It drives me crazy, and I feel like I'm going to crack any second if they keep it up. "Look Jenna and Jeremy will both be here, she isn't going to try anything with them here. Now go on and leave or I will call Bonnie and have her revoke your invitation into my house."

"If Bonnie doesn't do it I can do it for you myself Elena." I heard a voice say from the doorway of my room. "You're Aunt let me in. Now I can tell you that I am not a vampire because I didn't need to wait for an invitation. Now if you will excuse me and Elena, I believe your Aunt has dinner just about ready and you were right it would be nice to have a homemade dinner for once. So I will wait for you downstairs."

"Thanks Isabella." I said turning back to the boys.

"Oh and Elena, its Bella." She said turning and walking downstairs.

"Alright out boys, you heard her, now you need to learn to trust me or I am going to go to Elijah and just give myself up. If you can't trust me then why are you trying to keep me safe?" I asked. Both of them actually for the first time looked guilty about not trusting me.

"Alright Elena, but if you need us then call we will be right over." Stefan said leaving out through my window, Damon followed but he didn't look happy about it at all.

_BPOV_

I went back downstairs but I kept an ear upstairs, if they hurt her I would stake them if I had to. "You have a very lovely home." I told Jenna when I walked into the kitchen where she was finishing up spaghetti.

"Thank you very much Isabella." Jenna said.

"Please Miss Sommers call me Bella." I said smiling at Jenna.

"Only if you call me Jenna, you make me feel old when you call me Miss Sommers." Jenna said smiling. Finally I heard the vampires upstairs leave.

"Alright Jenna. How much longer for dinner?" I said smiling. "I haven't had a home cooked meal in almost a week."

"Oh then I'm sorry that your going to have to try to eat my cooking since I'm not the best cook there is around here." Jenna said smiling. Finally Elena came down looking a bit pissed off about something. "There she is, Elena finally joined us."

"Are you okay?" I asked her in a whisper, she only slightly nodded. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner, that was very nice of you." I said a little louder.

"You are more than welcome, I should have been nicer to you when you first moved here and I noticed you were eating at the Grill." Elena said with a smile.

"Thank you Elena. I thought you said your brother was going to be here for dinner also. I was looking forward to meeting him." I said smiling at Elena then I heard the front door open and close.

"I think that is him now. Dinner is ready too, he has great timing like that. Get here just as dinner is ready so he doesn't have to help cook." Jenna said laughing.

When Jeremy walked into the kitchen he froze seeing me here. "What are you doing here?" He asked with an attitude.

"Jeremy!" Jenna said appalled with Jeremy's behavior as Elena answered his question, "I invited her for dinner." Elena was looking at her brother like she wanted him to back down and shut up.

"I hope that's okay with you Jeremy. Your sister was nice enough to invite me over for dinner." I said helping Elena out, "Plus there are a few things I needed to talk to your sister about after dinner." Elena looked at me with questions all over her face. I tried to give her a reassuring eyes and when she relaxed I knew I it had worked. Finally we all sat down to eat dinner and make small talk about life here in Mystic Falls, and why I moved here. When dinner was done Elena and I went upstairs to her room to talk.

"I know who you are now. I did my research today while I was supposed to be in school." I said looking outside.

"Who do you think I am?" Elena said trying to figure out what I know.

"You are the Petrova doppelganger. Now don't worry I still stand by my word that mean you no harm. In fact quite the opposite, I am here to protect you when you need it." I said still looking out the window into the woods around her house. "I don't know exactly what is going on I really am new to this I only found out when I moved here. My grandmother had my father leave it in his will that I was to move here. When I get here there was a letter in her safe that told me a little about the Sun and Moon Curse, do you know about that yet?"

"We know a little about the curse. We don't know much about it. We know that they need me, two witches, a vampire, and a werewolf, also a moonstone which we are trying to locate now." Elena said.

They didn't know about the sacrifices and I wasn't quite ready to share that with them. "I don't know much more than you do then, I know Bonnie is a witch, and Caroline is a vampire but is there any werewolves around here?" I asked.

"We know that Tyler's family has a history of being werewolves but Tyler has not changed yet so we don't know if he will." Elena said and she was obviously hiding something but since I wasn't sharing everything with her I guess I can't be mad about that.

"Well I can see your vampire coming to check on you, obviously he is worried about you since I have been here so long. Elena, I know a thing or two about vampires controlling you, and not wanting to believe that you can protect yourself. If you need anything, anything at all call me. I know some powerful witches myself and it would take seconds to revoke allowing any vampires into this house." I said looking back at Elena. "I will see you at school tomorrow. Don't let Stefan push you around, and if he hurts you Elena I will stake him." With that I walked downstairs saying goodnight to Jenna, apparently Jeremy had already turned into bed. With that I headed home to try to head to bed myself.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEWS KEEP MY MUSE HAPPY, AND A HAPPY MUSE MAKES IT EASY TO WRITE.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Fun Times

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Fun Times<em>

_BPOV _

As soon as I got in the door from Elena's house there was a loud knock on the door. I had no clue who would be coming by this late to see since I wasn't friends with anyone here except for Elena and I just left her house. When I answered the door I was not really all that surprised by who was out there. "What can I do for you vampire?" I asked Damon. I still didn't like the fact that he both made me want to kiss him and kill him at the same time. No other vampire has ever made me feel this way not even Edward who I was 0% scared of. I would say I am only about 50% scared of Damon based off the way that he makes me feel. The other 50% is turned on by the danger he presents.

"I want you to stay away from Elena." Damon growled out at me.

"Yea and who is going to make me stay away from Elena? You or Stefan? Well news flash neither of you scare me. Now if you will excuse me I was on my way to bed." I said and started to close the door.

"Look at me Swan." I looked up at him wondering what he wanted now. I could tell as soon as I looked into his eyes that he was trying to compel me. "You will tell me who you are. And you will invite me into your house."

Now I was pissed. "You want to know who I am?" I asked, he nodded. "I am Isabella Marie Swan, and I am your worst nightmare. Now try to do that shit on me again, and I will run a newly sharpened stake through your heart." I started to close the door when I noticed something trying to run into the house faster than human, I used my telekinesis to throw both it and Damon backwards. "Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way."

"What are you?" Damon growled from beside Stefan who apparently was the blur I saw coming at me.

"I told you already I am your worst nightmare. I came here meaning no one any harm in fact quite the opposite. I want to help protect Elena but you two assholes think just because you are vampires that gives you the right to run someone's life for them. Well here is a news flash, if you two don't grow up you will both lose Elena and this world will come to an end as we know it. The ball is in your court now boys. We could all work together to keep Elena and your friends safe or we could be enemies and everyone you care about die." I said standing on the porch showing i was not afraid of them.

"What do you want with Elena? Why would you want to protect her? You don't even know her." Stefan asked me, he had a point I didn't know her but I knew to follow my instincts, and they said protect her. I still didn't trust these two so there was no way that I would tell them anything. So instead I just shrug and say, "She was the first person in this town to be nice to me. Why would I want someone to hurt someone who has been only nice to me? Not everyone has to be in love with Elena like you two idiots to want to help to protect someone as nice as Elena. Plus have you ever thought that maybe just maybe not everyone is out to kill Elena?" I asked turning and walking back into the house.

"What are you? You can't be human you threw me and Stefan both without even touching you?" Damon asked.

"How do you know it was me?" I smirked, didn't want them to know who or what I am. "I have powerful friends who put a spell on the house to repel those who mean to harm me and that is exactly what happened to the two of you. Now for the final time I am going to bed." With that I shut the door to two very curious and pissed off vampires.

_DPOV_

I didn't know what to think about what had just happened. I came over to compel answers out of Swan but instead wound up getting my ass handed to me. I didn't know what to think about this girl all I knew for certain is that I have never been so turned on by a person before. I couldn't believe how she stood up to me and Stefan not only once but twice tonight. She really wasn't scared of us. I wonder where she keeps the vervain on her or if she drinks it, that's the only way that I could think of that would stop my compulsion from working on her.

"Seriously she just handed us our asses on a platter brother." Stefan said dusting himself off from when we were both tossed backwards.

"Yes that she did, we need to figure her out." I said starting back towards the house. I needed something to drink after my encounter with Swan. I'm sure that Stefan was on his way to check up on Elena before he came home and turned in for the night.

I was still thinking over everything that happened tonight as I drank my blood. When she opened the door I wanted so much to pull her in my arms and kiss her but I knew that would not end well. She looked so beautiful and powerful when the "house" sent us flying away from her. I couldn't believe how she came to stand out on the porch showing no fear of two pissed off vampires but what really shocked me was her turning her back toward us and walking in the house. I have never been more attracted to someone than I was in that moment to Swan.

I sat there thinking about everything that happened when a pissed off Stefan walked in the house. "What has you so pissed off? Elena tell you to leave when you went to see her?"

"I didn't get to see her, we must have really pissed her off earlier because when I went over there. I wasn't able to get in the house and to make matters worse when I called Bonnie to see why Elena asked her to block us out of the house she told me she hasn't talked to Elena since at school, so the only thing is she called Bella after we left to do it." Stefan said looking pissed, he didn't like that Elena trusted this girl one bit, and for once he and I agreed on something.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review! Reviews feed my muse and make it possible for me to write more.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Playing Nice with the locals

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Playing Nice WThe Locals (Updated Aug 2012)  
><em>

_BPOV _

That night after the two asshole vampires finally left I got a phone call from Elena asking me to call my witch friends to block all vampires from her house. I told her give me a second and it would be done. She didn't ask any questions for which I was happy, because I didn't want to lie to her, but I knew I would have to extremely pissed off vampires on my hands tomorrow when they find out that Bonnie wasn't the one to block them out of her house. I didn't need to ask questions I knew all about controlling vampires after dating Edward so I was more than happy to help her out. I took care of it feeling myself drain just a little more before turning in to bed myself.

The next morning when I woke up I was refreshed and ready to get through this day. Today I would try to play nice with the locals, and talk to Elena some more. They didn't scare me and I was tired of this constant battle of who can keep what from who. This game was just going to get someone hurt or worse the curse released and everyone's lives ending. I jumped out of bed and grabbed a shower. Getting dressed in a low cut black top that laced up the front, the sleeves were lose around the wrist like in the medieval times, with a pair of tight fitting black pants, with black knee high boots, I put my makeup on to give mystery, and curled my hair in large curls, it was time I start showing myself for the powerful witch that I am. I am tired of playing games and hiding behind a mask.

I pulled up in front of the school and spotted Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, and several people who I still didn't know their names. I got out and walked up to Elena. "Hey Elena, how was your night?" I said getting glares from everyone.

"Bella! I had fun last night, best night of sleep ever too." She said laughing.

"Hey you want to hang out with me after school, I got to go grocery shopping and maybe I can treat your family to something home cooked this weekend. Everyone is welcome to come with the understanding that I am not trying to hurt Elena." I said smiling.

"That sounds like a great idea Bella, I would love to hang with you today, I will meet you at your truck after school. Stefan normally drives me to and from school so I don't have to worry about a car." Elena said smiling, she came up and hooked her arm through mine. "Come on lets get to class."

"See everyone later." I said smiling. "Oh and you all need to come by my house at about 8, we need to talk."

Class flew by quickly and before I knew it school was over and it was time to go grocery shopping with Elena. "Hey Elena, Stefan." I said walking over to my truck. "E, you ready to go?"

"Sure B, Stefan I will see you in a little while." Elena said giving him a kiss and getting in my truck leaving no room for debate.

"Elena can I ask you something without you getting mad at me?" I asked.

"Well I can't say I wont get mad till after you ask because how can I say I wont get mad if I don't know what the question is?" Elena said smiling, "But I will try not to get mad."

"Why do you put up with him being a controlling ass? I've been in your shoes before and I know what it is like, I know it has to piss you off. Why do you let him treat you as less than his equal?" I asked her pulling into the grocery store.

"I love him, he isn't always that bad when my life isn't in constant danger but he worries with this problem going on that something is going to happen to me." Elena said with a slight frown. "But it does drive me crazy to the point where I don't know how much more I can take. When I am with Stefan everyone I love is in constant danger because he wont listen to anything that I have to say."

"Elena I have been in your shoes, if he loves you as much as you love him then he will listen. If not then you need to tell him straighten his act or lose you. You can talk to me about anything Elena, I know everyone's keeping something from everyone, but that has to end. Tonight we share everything with everyone." I told Elena as we picked up the groceries I would need for the week and the stuff to make enough lasagna and salad for everyone for tonight. "Will you stay and help me cook dinner so they don't think that I poisoned it?"

"I would love to but I am not the best cook." She said blushing just a bit, not no where near as bad as I do.

"Trust me lasagna is really easy to make, if you just listen to what I tell you to do then it will be no problems at all." I said smiling. "Come on I think I got everything I need."

When we got home we made small talk and cooked dinner. I don't know what Elena was so worried about she did just fine cooking dinner. Right at 8 there was a knock on my door. I went to answer it. "Thanks for coming," I opened the door wider gesturing for those who could to come in. When everyone but Stefan, Caroline, and Damon were the only ones remaining I said. "If I invite you in this house you are not to bite anyone in here or you will reap my wrath and you do not want that. Now Caroline, Stefan, Damon, you are invited in my house _for the night._ Now Elena and I spent all afternoon cooking dinner so please come in the dinning room and we will eat."

"Hey everyone, Bella taught me how to cook lasagna. Oh Bella you don't officially know anyone. This is Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Matt, you already know Jeremy, this is Bella, Bella meet the gang." Elena said being nice to me, I knew there was a reason that I was nice to her.

"Yes I've meet Caroline, Damon, and Stefan." I said politely. "Come now let's eat, I had Elena help cook so you knew that it wasn't poisoned. I didn't want any of you to be afraid of me. We need to learn to work together, and the only way we can keep Elena safe is to work together. My main goal here is the same as yours but I know more about this curse than you do."

"Katherine told us all about the curse, we know that Klaus needs two witches, a vampire, a werewolf, and Elena, or the Petrova doppelganger." Damon said as if he knew everything.

"Oh Klaus is the name of the original, hmm I wondered who the original was it wasn't included in the books that I have read already. So you know about the sacrifice?" I asked and the place went into an uproar.

"What sacrifice?" They all started to scream.

"QUITE!" I yelled and released a little of my power to get them to sit down and shut up. "Thank you, now that I have your attention you will listen to me. I know more than you do about this than you do, now I am trying to work with you to keep Elena safe, you could have the same common courtesy to work with me to do the same thing."

"Alright we will share what we know with you and you will share what you know." Elena said smiling at me. We talked about this earlier she knew it was time we at least tried to get along to be able to make sure lives weren't lost.

"Alright I've got a question who is Elijah?" I asked, Stefan and Damon straightened up a bit with this question.

"He is another original that is trying to kill Klaus, he is Klaus's brother. Apparently they have a grudge to bear of their own. He is also trying to stop the curse but he wants to use Elena as bait to draw Klaus here also." Stefan answered.

"Hmm okay so there are two originals around here, or there will be soon. Okay what else do you know?" I asked.

"Nothing, we thought we knew everything that was going on but we should have known better that to listen to Katherine." Elena said frowning.

"Alright then I will share with you what I know. There curse has four sacrifices. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline, a female werewolf as well. Tyler do you have any family that has turned yet?" I asked.

"Wait how did you know Bonnie was the witch or Tyler being almost a werewolf?" Caroline asked.

"There is two witches involved, a witch not involved in the curse," I paused pointing to Bonnie, "and a Swan witch." I said pointing at myself.

"Hmm your not a witch your human." Bonnie scoffed.

"Elena who did you call last night to uninvited vampires into your house? Damon, Stefan, what happened when Stefan tried to rush into my house despite not having an invitation into the house, letting your anger get the best of you." I sat there looking at several shocked faces. "The Sun and Moon curse was first placed on vampires by Maria Isabel Swan. The vampires and werewolves were about to reach her town and many lives would have been lost. With the help of the moonstone which held many good positive emotions to place the curse, she sacrificed her life to keep those around her that she loved safe. Now only a Swan witch can lift the curse." I explained to everyone. The house was so quite it was kind of scary. "Alright who wants dessert?"

* * *

><p>AN: Someone asked if the Cullens are going to be in this story and I honestly haven't decided if they will be in this one or if there will be a sequel an have CullenSalvatore drama without the originals drama. This story is writing itself pretty much so I don't know yet where exactly it will end


	11. Chapter 11 Elijah Meets Swan

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Elijah meets Swan<em>

_DPOV_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Swan was a witch, well I guess that makes sense, I don't know how we were stupid enough to not realize that a house couldn't throw us backwards when it sensed danger. But Swan is a witch, a hot witch, I mean look at that outfit that she was wearing it just screamed power and danger, oh she is so not afraid to hid who she is to us anymore. I could feel the power swirl around the room when she was trying to get our attention, I had to adjusts myself just a little bit after that because I have never wanted her more than I did in that exact moment. As I listened to her take control of the room I realized that I was no longer in love with Elena but I was think I was growing way to found of Swan. I mean that can't even be happening we haven't even had one civil towards each other. There is no way in hell that I am having feeling for Swan, I mean I don't even call her by her first name. I don't even call her anything in technically since the only words I really ever speak to her is to tell her to stay away from Elena which it is probably a good thing that she didn't listen to. I didn't realize that if we failed to keep Elena safe that she would end up dead.

I couldn't believe it, we had been so focused on keeping Elena safe we didn't even think about what was going to happen to the two witches, vampire, or werewolf, it makes sense that they wouldn't just need to stand there and look pretty while it happens, but none of us even worried about them its all about keeping Elena safe. I mean its not like she can protect herself as well as the rest of us but she has to be tougher than she looks or else she would have been dead a long time ago. I watched as Swan and Elena walked out of the dinning room to go into the kitchen before what she said finally sunk in. At a time like this she was going to get dessert, after telling us Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena all need to be sacrificed to break this curse that Klaus is on his way to try and break. But she did say that without a Swan witch they couldn't release the curse so if we just kill her. No wait I don't want to kill her. Ugh why does everything have to be so complicated.

"Damon stop thinking so hard your brain is going to come oozing out of your head." Swan said laughing. Why is it she can be so polite towards me after I have tried to get her out of here several times. "Damon are you okay?" It was weird it was almost as if I heard worry in her voice. I snapped my eyes up and looked at her. I never noticed how truly beautiful her eyes are till now, and I could actually see worry there.

"Yea sorry I was just trying to think." I said.

"Well don't worry we will make sure that Elena is okay." She said and it was almost as if she was actually a bit jealous of Elena for some reason. It couldn't be possible that maybe she might be feeling something like what I was feeling for her? Nope I wouldn't believe that. I need to try and get my emotions to shut back down, having these feeling is not good for someone. We were all getting ready to have the cake that Elena and Swan made when there was a knock on the door.

"Um excuse me let me go see who that could be." Bella said looking at Elena and looking as if she was silently asking her a question. Maybe wondering if there was more of us that was late but this was it Saltzman said he had a date with Jenna tonight so he couldn't make it. We all sat in there being quite for a minute when we felt power simmer in the air and I started to jump up and see what was going on by Bonnie shook her head and mouthed 'wait.' I didn't know what we were waiting on but I didn't like it.

_BPOV_

Damon was sitting there looking so deep in thought that it made me worry when he still hasn't said anything. I was about to ask him again about it and try to get a real answer about what was going on with him but really I was scared of the answer. I knew that he was in love with Elena but that didn't stop the feeling for starting in me for him. I didn't know why all the sudden I started to feel something for him especially when we have pretty much hated each other since I got here. When did it start to go from wanting to stake him more than kiss him to wanting to kiss him instead of stake him. We were starting on dessert when there was a knock on the door. "Um excuse me let me go see what could be." I said looking over to Elena silently asking if there was someone else that was missing that I didn't know about but the look on her face gave me the answer that I needed.

When I got to the door I opened it a bit and looked outside, there was man there that I didn't recognize but I could feel that he was a powerful vampire, maybe he was an original. I started to gather power in case I needed it to deal with him. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I am looking for Elena Gilbert I was told that she would be here." The vampire said.

"Who are you and what do you want with Elena?" I asked him. I didn't like him and I sure as hell didn't trust him, there was no way in hell I was letting this guy anywhere near Elena. I made sure to put my shield up in the dinning room so that no one would hear them in there. They had been quiet so far but I didn't want to risk that changing anytime soon.

"I am Elijah, I am a friend of hers." He said and so I was right this vampire is one of the originals.

"Now look here, I know who you are, you stay away from Elena, and you keep your brother away from her to or you are going to have me to deal with. I know you made a deal with Elena to keep her friends and family safe but she doesn't need it because you aren't going to harm any of them are you?" I sneered at him. "You need them alive to sacrifice them for the ritual and if you don't keep them alive it isn't going to work. Now I suggest you leave, and you make sure that Klaus stays the hell out of Mystic Falls or else he is going to piss of the wrong person."

He looked me in the eyes, his eyes hard and cold, but they didn't scare me, he didn't scare me. "You will go get Elena for me and after she leaves you will run a sharp blade through your heart." He said trying to compel me. His compulsion was stronger than Damon's and Caroline's so it actually took more power to fight off this compulsion. When I was sure that I was fine I used my powers to throw him out into the yard and walked out on my porch, if he wanted a fight that was what he was going to get, I needed a reason to exercise my powers anyways.

"Do you know who I am Elijah?" I asked walking towards him lifting him up in the air. I love having telekinesis. "I am the last remaining Swan witch, you have messed with the wrong person. You know if your compulsion would have worked on me you would have screwed up in a big way because I would have killed myself and you would be a big key short of way you need to break the curse. No other witch can fill in my spot. I am the only witch that is strong enough to do it." I threw him into a tree where he jumped up and ran towards me. I pushed him backwards again sending him sliding onto his ass. He jumped up, I gathered a ball of fired that wouldn't be strong enough to kill him but would be strong enough to teach him to stop fucking with me, and threw it at him. I hit him in the chest sending him flying backwards again. He stayed down for a few minutes before jumping up again.

"This isn't over witch, I will be back for Elena. You can not protect her and her friends forever. We will have them, we will break the curse, and then I will kill my bother." Elijah said.

I waited a few minutes outside to make sure that he was truly gone before walking inside. I didn't notice that my nose had started bleeding till I felt blood slide down my face. I reached up and touched it thinking _oh shit this can't be good, _before passing out in the hallway.

* * *

><p>AN: A taste of how powerful Bella is. Hopefully its not a horrible fight scene I didn't want her to kill him yet just teach him not to mess with her. Remember to Review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 What Happened?

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>AN: OMG this story now has 66 reviews making it the second most review story that I have and it doesn't have as many chapters as my first highest reviewed story. Oh I am soo happy that you guys are liking this story. I hope this chapter doesn't change your minds. Someone asked when Katherine will be coming into the story and all I can say is soon :) Keep Reading and find out. Also I have decided the Cullens will be in the sequel to this story so if they do make any appearances it wont be till the end of this story. :) For now let the drama be with the originals and keeping everyone alive. The sequel will be CullenVolturi drama or something like that lol. Now Enjoy this chapter, while I go run for cover lol.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: What happened?<em>

_DPOV_

We were sitting in the dinning room waiting to hear who was at the door when it all went quite. We couldn't hear anything, no one could figure out what was going on, it was way to quite to be natural. "She is using some kind of magical shield to keep the sound in the room from getting out of it. She must have felt some kind of threat from who ever was at the door. But it seems like we can't hear what is going on out there either." Bonnie said.

I got up to walk out of the room to see what was going on when I ran into a wall. She trapped us in the room with her shield. "Why should she trap us in this room? Who would be a big enough threat that she would feel the need to make it where no one could get in the room to us?" I said.

"You don't think it Elijah or Klaus do you? They could be looking for me, and found me here." Elena said. We thought about that for a few minutes when we heard the door shut. The shield must have gone down. No sooner did the shield go down when we smelled blood followed by a small thump sound. I was out the room faster than anyone with the others right behind me.

"Oh god what happened to her?" Elena asked getting a bit hysterical at seeing Swan laying on the floor. I ran over to her and scooped her up in my arms carrying her into the living room and placing her on the couch.

"Come on Swan wake up." I told her shaking her lightly, I didn't like this feeling that she was giving me. I felt like something was breaking in me the thought that she was hurt. I noticed the blood was coming out of her nose and looked over at Bonnie. "Do you think she over did it with the magic? I mean she has been using a lot of power the last couple of days with fighting off me and Stefan. Plus the thing for Elena, and who knows what else she has been doing since she is living here all alone."

"I don't know if all she did was shield us from whatever was outside then she should be fine, that doesn't require that much power, and if she goes into over drive at just that little amount of magic than she wouldn't be able to break the curse. She wouldn't have the power required to release the curse from the moonstone." Bonnie said looking over at Swan.

"Come on Swan you have to wake up, you have to protect Elena remember. You need to come back to me." I whispered to her. I looked up at everyone else and noticed the shocked looks on their faces and I realized that I had said that all out loud well fuck now I am showing my emotions and not just feeling them, what the hell is this girl doing to me. "Stefan take Elena in another room her crying in here isn't helping anything. Caroline try to find something to clean the blood up off the floor so that maybe we don't kill the humans in the room with the fresh blood still in the air. Tyler try and find me a wash rag to clean the blood off of her, again don't want anyone trying to drain her because she is covered in blood. Bonnie go and see if you can tell anything about what happened to her." Everyone just stared at me like I was speaking Greek or something. "NOW PEOPLE!" I screamed and they rushed to it.

Tyler came in handing me he wash rag and I slowly and gently washed the blood off of Swan's face. Bonnie came in and said that she couldn't figure anything out except there was still some magic lingering in the air outside but that could have been done several days ago there was no way of telling. I sat there watching Swan waiting for her to wake up and give us all the answers that we needed. After she hadn't woken up after 30 minutes I decided that it was best if everyone went ahead and went home leaving just me, Caroline, and Bonnie. Bonnie was worried about leaving her here and thought that if something happened that she could use her magic to help. While Caroline just didn't trust me to be alone with Swan knowing that if something happened to her it would protect Elena, she was worried that I would kill Swan just to keep anything from happening to Elena, and if you would have said something about that to me before I might have done it but now I couldn't imagine something happening to her. When an hour went by and there was still no change I told them to go ahead and go home that if I needed them or if anything changed for the worse that I would give them a call. I just figured that Swan needed to rest after using her magic. They finally left after threatening me, that if I hurt her then they would stake me, like they could do that, then again if they teamed up together maybe.

I hated how worried I was feeling about Swan, I mean just a few hours ago I didn't even like her and now I was worried that something had happened to her it just didn't make any sense. I mean it is so strange that I went from wanting to run away from her to not ever wanting to let her go. I knew now that I was completely over Elena, and in turn finally over Katherine. I just wish that Swan, I mean Bella, can accept me for who I am. When Bella still hadn't woken up after two hours I was starting to get really worried and thought about feeding her my blood when her eyes finally snapped open and she sent my flying backwards. Damn that was hot I thought and shook my head, not the time to be thinking about that.

"Oh Damon I'm sorry, are you alright?" Bella asked me getting up and helping me up off the floor.

"Yea I'm fine takes more than that to hurt me." I said smirking.

"Hmm what happened?" She asked looking around and sitting back down on the couch.

"That is what we were trying to figure out." I told her. "We found you passed out on the floor in the hallway with a pretty bad nose bleed earlier. Well two hours ago, I sent everyone home about a hour ago, I figured you just needed to rest after what ever happened since you didn't seem to be any danger of dying and the only thing wrong with you was a nose bleed. I volunteered to say behind and make sure you were okay and find out what happened to you. You had you shield up around us so we didn't hear anything, which by the way, why the fuck did you lock us in a room for?"

"Oh," was all she said and she looked deep in thought. "Elijah came here looking for Elena. He tried to compel me to go and get her but I refused, he wanted me to stab myself in the heart when Elena left. Luckily for me you vampires compulsions don't work on me or I would be in major trouble right now. Anyways, I fought him. I put the shield up to keep Elena safe, I didn't want him to know that she or any of you were here. It would have ended badly if he thought that we were all working together to stop this curse from being removed."

"You what?" I asked stunned well no wonder she was magically over powered. She fought an original after all the magic she had already been using.

"Yea nothing major he is still alive but he wont be going near Elena anytime soon, hopefully at least." Bella said with a small smile on her face. "Sorry if I worried anyone but I wasn't really magically overpowered, yea I might have used a bit to much and caused my nose to bleed a bit but that's not why I passed out." She blushed a bright red color and it took everything in my control not to reach out and touch her face.

"Then why did you pass out?" I asked curious as ever about this beautiful woman. Wow when did I start thinking about her that way, ugh I got to get myself together, there is no way that anything can happen between Bella and I. There is no way that she would ever feel the same way about me as I do about her. I mean I am a vampire, and she is a witch, there is just no way, I mean we want to kill each other right? Oh I am so confused.

"The blood, I pass out from the smell of blood." She said looking down and blushing brighter. Her whole face was flushed red. Maybe she did have the same feeling I have for her, but wait she said the smell of blood not the sight of blood.

"Don't you mean the sight of blood makes you sick? You may be a witch but you still shouldn't be able to smell blood." I said sitting back down next to her on the couch.

"Actually I can smell the blood, kind of a coppery smell to it, like rust and copper. I hate it, makes me sick every time." She explained. I couldn't help wanting to know more about her. She looked up into my eyes and I was trapped. I didn't like this feeling that was coming over me. I knew I needed to get up and walk out of the room right now, walk out of the house right now. But instead I started leaning closer to her, and I noticed she started leaning in closer to me. Our lips were inches apart when there was a loud knock on the door.

_Oh who ever that is they are so dead, _I thought when Bella jumped up and ran to the door, the blush from earlier returning to her face.

* * *

><p>AN: Ain't I cruel. Well off to bed, I wasn't going to update tonight but everyone has been so nice reviewing my story so far that I didn't want to make you wait. Next chapter should be up after I get off work tomorrow if everything goes as planned. Night!<p>

Don't forget to review it will make me update it faster.

Also I think I got what blood smells like wrong I cant remember and tonight I don't have time to look if I did will someone please leave it in a review so I can fix it :)

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13 Whos At The Door

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: Who's At The Door?<em>

_BPOV_

Oh My God I just almost kissed another vampire! Oh My God I just almost kissed someone I wanted to kill. OH MY GOD I DON'T WANT TO KILL DAMON ANYMORE JUST KISS HIM! Ugh what the hell happened to me, I can't help but think of what would have just happened if someone wouldn't have knocked on the door. I knew I was blushing from the almost kiss but I couldn't help it. I still can't figure out when my feeling towards Damon changed. I mean I know he is hot and everything but he is a vampire, one who is in love with Elena, speaking of Elena. "Elena what are you doing here?" I asked opening the door. "I thought that Stefan took you home a little while ago."

"He did but I wanted to come by and talk to you. Is Damon still here?" Elena asked.

"Yea um what did you want to talk to me about? Why did you come over so late instead of just calling me? You have my number." I asked this didn't make sense, I also didn't hear a car pull up now that I think about it.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Elena asked, that got my curiosity up.

I stepped aside and gestured for her to come in, if she was really Elena she would have been able to just come in but if this was the infamous Katherine it wouldn't be good enough. I waited a few minutes more for her to come in before calling out. "Damon can you come tell Katherine to get lost? I'm going to call Elena and make sure she is okay." I said walking away leaving Katherine at the door.

"Hey bitch I need to talk to you, its about Elena. I know how to keep her safe from Elijah and Klaus." Katherine said stopping me in my tracks, it took everything I had in me not to light her ass on fired and be the end of it but I cared about Damon and he was in love with this bitch.

"Hmm really is that by changing her in a vampire like what you did because we all know how that story ends. Shouldn't you be running away before Klaus gets here and has a chance to put that stake though your heart that I know he wants to." I smirked.

Damon came in and stood beside me, "You should leave Katherine, and leave Elena alone if you know what is good for you."

"Oh Damon I thought you loved me. I came back to see you. I was wrong it isn't Stefan that I love it is you." Katherine said trying to look like she was pouting about it but I could see through the act and deep down I prayed that Damon could too.

"You know Katherine if you would have told me that a couple weeks ago I would be foolish enough to run into your arms and your bed but I know better now. I don't love you anymore. Actually I have moved on from both you and Elena. I want you to leave me, Stefan, and Elena alone, you lied to us to keep yourself protected. We know about the sacrifices now." Damon growled out. "You were a liar when we met and you're still a liar, you will always be a liar Katherine, so if you ever grow up and grow a heart them you can come back and try to help but I know that will never happen so I am done with you."

Damon slammed the door in her face before she could say anything else. I heard her growl, "You will regret this Damon."

"Damon I'll be right back I am going to try and call Elena, you should call Stefan and tell him to be on the look-out for Katherine tonight." I said walking into the kitchen where my cell phone was on the charger from earlier.

Elena picked up after the second ring sounding a bit tired. "Hello?"

"Elena, oh thank god your okay." I said sighing in relief I was actually quite worried about her in case something had happened to her while I was passed out.

"I'm fine Bella, it is you I have been worried about. Are you okay? What happened? Why did you call me like you were freaking out about something?" She started spouting questions out faster than I could answer them.

"Whoa Elena slow down, I will explain to everyone what happened tomorrow. Tonight Katherine came to my door, I thought she was you at first, but I spotted something different about her. Its her eyes that is how you can tell you two apart, her eyes are mean, you have kind eyes." I said. "But anyways you need to keep Stefan with you tonight, we kinda pissed her off a bit and she said Damon would be sorry we think she is going to go after you."

"We? Damon? Damon is still at your house?" Elena said sounding shocked, and it made me think back to the almost kiss and I know my face started to glow red.

"Yes we were talking when Katherine knocked on the door." I said, I didn't want anyone else to know about the almost kiss until I knew for certain what it mean. Especially if Damon was truly over Katherine and Elena. Oh a girl can dream right. "Alright Elena I'm going to let you go. Tomorrow is Saturday, everyone can come over after noon and we will make a plan to keep everyone safe."

"Alright Bella, I think Stefan is here now. I'll talk to you in the morning." Elena said.

"Elena remember if you need me just call, in fact before you come over call so I know it is you, I would hate if I hurt you cause I thought you were Katherine." I said laughing a bit.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to bed, I will call you in the morning." Elena said and hung up. I put my phone back on the charger and turned around to see Damon standing in the doorway. God he is so hot, I wish he would really kiss me.

"So Stefan is on his way over to Elena's he really should be there about now, he will keep an eye on Elena for the night. I also called Bonnie to let her know that you were awake since she was a bit worried about you being a lone with me, I told her to call Caroline cause I rather like my head attached to my body." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes that is good since with out your head I am sure you would be dead." I said smiling. I tried to walk by him but he wouldn't let me passed instead he just looked into my eyes. I felt myself being pulled towards him. "Damon." I whispered before his lips were on mine. I couldn't believe it Damon was kissing me. Oh his lips felt so good against mine. This can't be happening, he is to dangerous. Oh a little danger in life is good for you. You're supposed to want to kill him. No I think kissing him is much better. I don't know how long we kissed for, I know the entire time I felt like I was on cloud 4, my special cloud. I didn't know if it was a good thing to be kissing him or a very bad thing, but even if it was a bad thing I wanted to do it again many times.

When he finally pulled back we were both breathing heavy, and I was very weak in the knees. I looked him in the eyes again and saw something spark there that I had never seen before. I didn't know what it was but I liked it.

* * *

><p>AN: I will maybe post another chapter tonight. No promises. Hmm I will post Damon's POV of the kiss in the next chapter. Plus they discuss what they feel for each other. So from here on out it is finally a Damon Bella story. Then Klaus will be coming. What will happen when he shows up. Keep reading and find out.<p>

Also I need a beta for this story lol. I know there is tons of mistakes since I rush through writing this and don't reread it. I just want everyone to get a chance to read it as soon as it is finished. lol. Anyone interested please PM me or say something in the review and I will PM you :) Thanks.

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14 The Kiss DPoV

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is short but I wanted to share his thoughts. Several people wanted to see them. I am working on another chapter to make up for this chapter being so short.<p>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL. THANK YOU kouga's older woman FOR BEING MY BETA FOR THIS STORY.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14 The Kiss (DPOV)<em>

_DPOV_

After getting off the phone with Stefan, telling him to get his ass over to Elena's house to keep an eye on her because of Katherine. I walked into the kitchen to see Bella still on the phone with Elena. She didn't notice me when I first walked into the room so I took the minute to just check her out. I knew I had deep feelings for Bella and I was tired of not sharing with them with anyone. I've been alone and bitter for a very long time and it was time for me to finally accept that I never loved Katherine, she never loved me and just because Elena looks like Katherine doesn't mean that she is the same as Katherine.

"So, Stefan is on his way over to Elena's. He really should be there about now. he'll keep an eye on Elena for the night. I also called Bonnie to let her know that you were awake since she was a bit worried about you being a lone with me. I told her to call Caroline, cause I rather like my head attached to my body." I told Bella when I saw that she had gotten off of the phone with Elena.

"Yes, that is good. since with out your head, I'm sure you would be dead." Bella said, smiling. I noticed that when she smiled there was a spark in her eyes that made her even more beautiful. I wasn't paying attention very well because the next thing I knew she was standing right in front of me trying to walk passed me. I stopped her and looked her into her eyes. I don't know what came over me but after hearing her whisper, "Damon" I couldn't handle myself any longer and I brought my lips down to her own. The feeling of her lips on mine was something that I could never explain. I felt like pieces that had been missing for so long had finally made their way back into me.

When I finally pulled back we were both breathing heavy and I could tell that Bella was very week in the knees from our kiss. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of the effect that I had on her. I looked into her eyes and noticed that spark from earlier was still there. I didn't know what that spark meant but I sure wanted to find out. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her again, this time with much more passion as I picked her up and walked her into the living room. When she touched down on the couch though, she was the one to break the kiss. "Wow." I nodded in agreement. "I should really be getting to bed and you should really be getting home. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, seeing you here all night." She whispered against my lips. I didn't want to let her go but I knew she was right.

"We will talk tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Most defiantly." She said leaning in for one final kiss before I got up to leave.

"Be careful tonight Bella, I know you think Katherine threatened Elena but she won't stop to hurt you too." I said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Review :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 Helping Stefan

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15 : Helping Stefan<em>

_BPOV_

I woke up the next morning after having the best night of sleep of my life and I was glad that I didn't have to get up and go to school this morning. I was getting dressed in the morning when I had my first vision that I have had since I moved to mystic falls. In my vision of Klaus coming to Mystic Falls, I had to make sure that everyone is extra cautions in the days to come, since I could not tell an exact date in the vision. With the full moon less than two weeks away I knew it would only be a matter of time before Klaus made an appearance and tried to swipe Elena.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a loud banging on my front door. I looked at the clock about ten in the morning, no one should be here yet. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Elena was there on the other side crying her eyes out. "Bella, its Stefan." She cried walking in the house.

"What happened Elena?" I asked walking her over to the couch so she could sit down.

"Stefan went down to this old church in Mystic Falls that is off in the woods, the church has a curse placed on it, if any vampires goes into the church they can't leave. Well he went down there to confront Katherine and now they are both stuck in that church. Bonnie isn't strong enough to get just Stefan out. She isn't strong enough to lift the curse by herself." Elena was still crying.

"Alright call Bonnie tell her to go down to the church and I will be there in just a few minutes. Tell her to make sure she has anything that she needs to do the spell to release the curse. Between the two of us we should be strong enough to lift the curse but it will probably let all of the vampires out." I told Elena running upstairs to get my keys and grabbing my cell phone from the kitchen as I was running out the door. Luckily Elena was already standing beside the car or I would have forgotten about her in the haste to help get Stefan out of that room with Katherine.

Elena pointed me in the direction to drive while she was on the phone speaking to Bonnie who was working on gathering what she needed for the spell and would meet us down there. I was glad Elena knew where she was going other wise I would have wound up lost looking for this church. As we walked into the room where the door was keeping the vampires locked into the room. "Bella, Elena you shouldn't be here." Stefan said when he saw us walking down the stairs.

"We are here to get you out of here, just as soon as Bonnie gets here." I said, "I wish there was a way to get only you out of here but unfortunately there isn't. I am sure that Klaus would love to know where you are _Katerina Petrova_."

"You bitch just wait till I get out of here, then I will show you what I will do to you. You are ruining everything." Katherine glared at me.

"You know I wouldn't make threats against me, I am stronger than you are Katherine. I could and will kill you myself in a heartbeat myself. Then I wouldn't have to worry about something happening to any of my friends because of you." I said to her calmly. I am sure others would be scared at how calm I spoke of ending her but she didn't seem to flinch.

"Elena? Bella? You down there?" I heard Bonnie call out coming down the stairs as she made her way down.

"Yea we are down here, having a friendly cat fight between Bella and Katherine, nothing new." Elena called back up to her.

"Alright I've got everything that will be needed for the spell. Now are you sure Bella, I mean this is a powerful spell. This spell killed my grandmother when we tried to release it before and you can see how well that worked since the spell is still on the church." Bonnie said setting everything up.

"Yea I think I can handle it if you can." I told Bonnie walking over to where she had set everything up.

"Alright lets get in the circle," Bonnie says setting everything up around her the way it was supposed to go, "and repeat after me. _Fes Matos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos!" _

We kept repeating the spell over and over till we felt like the spell was weakening but at the same time so were we. I was starting to think that maybe we weren't going to be strong enough to lift the curse when the spell finally broke. I knew how weak I was and I could only hope that Bonnie was okay before I blacked out from a magic overdose.

_DPOV_

The morning was going great so far, I couldn't believe how great last night went. I couldn't wait to see Bella again and have a chance to talk to her, find out what exactly is going on between the two of us. I kept wondering where my brother was all night, but I was guessing that he stayed with Elena all night with the threats of Katherine hanging around.

I was sitting down in front of the fire enjoying a drink when I smelled blood, more importantly Bella's blood. I rushed to the door in a second pulling the door open to see Stefan carrying Bella in the house. Her nose had been bleeding again, but this time it was much worse, I could tell this time it was actually the magic she had been doing that had harmed her. Elena was waiting out by the car with a passed out Bonnie in the back seat. I grabbed Bella from Stefan and pointed him out for Bonnie, laying Bella down on one of the couches I waited for someone to tell me what had happened.

"Now that everyone is in here will someone tell me what the HELL happened?" I tried to say nicely but it came out in more of a yell at the end.

"I went to speak to Katherine last night, she came to Elena's house and said she wanted to speak to me at the church. I went but Katherine and I got into a fight, and we both wound up inside of the church. Elena found us there this morning." Stefan said.

"And how did you get out?" I asked.

"Bella and Bonnie were able to break the spell on the church, the only downside is that Katherine was released as well, and has sworn vengeance on Bella." Elena said clearly looking worried at her two friends.

"So you went alone to speak to Katherine in a place where you knew there was a danger of something going wrong, then Bonnie and Bella had to use a lot of magic to get your ass out of trouble and now they may be losing their lives to save yours and that bitches?" I asked pissed more than ever at how stupid my brother can be. "We are at war here Stefan, I know you don't want to think of it that way but that is exactly what is going on around us. And so help me god Stefan if something happens to Bella, I will run a stake through your heart myself." I didn't say anything more nor did I want to hear anything more until I knew that Bella was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>AN: Second time that Bella has worried Damon, poor Damon. Well next chapter I think I will be bring Klaus into the story, and Damon and Bella will finally have that chat after she and Bonnie wake up, hm what do you think they should be… dating… soul mates… or just fooling around… I'm thinking soul mates. Thought it would be this one but this part took up the whole chapter lol. Night everyone.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 What Are We? The Talk

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16: What Are We? (The Talk)<br>_

_DPOV_

A week had passed and still Bella hasn't woken up, Bonnie finally woke up yesterday telling everyone that Bella should wake up soon, the reason that she has been out longer is because she has more power so it took more out of her to help with the casting of the spell. I still couldn't understand how my stupid brother had ended up in the tomb with Katherine. No matter how many times he explained it to me I couldn't figure out how he was stupid enough to let Katherine fool him into falling into her trap again.

"Are you sure she is going to wake up? What if something happened to her when you were performing the spell. What if she never wakes up?" I asked Bonnie again. I knew I had asked these questions at least ten times since she has woken up by I worried more and more the longer that Bella was still passed out. It can't be good for Bella to have been passed out for that long.

"She should be fine, I mean I am no doctor or anything to tell you if anything is wrong with her. But I believe she will be waking up soon." Bonnie said getting up and walking into the kitchen. I went downstairs to get me a blood bag out of the fridge when I heard a loud piercing scream cut through the house, Bella's screams. I was back up the stairs faster then any vampire before me.

_BPOV_

_Where am I? Why is there no lights on around me? How long have i been here for?_ I felt like I was floating in a dark sea that I couldn't seem to get away from. It worried me how I couldn't seem to wake up for nothing. "Hello?" I hollered out but all I got in return were my screams echoing in the vast empty space. I couldn't figure out what was going on, was I dead, dying, lost in limbo, stuck inside my body with no hope of being back to normal. The vast silence and emptiness was making me question my sanity. Finally after what felt like an eternity I saw a light up ahead. I didn't stop to think twice about it as I started swimming faster and faster to the light. When I finally got there I screamed as I made my way into the bright light.

"Bella, come on open your beautiful eyes for me." A voice said that sounded a lot like Damon's.

"Damon?" I asked opening my eyes and seeing him sitting in front of me. I looked around to find out where I was but I was in a room that I didn't recognize nor did I care all I cared about was that Damon was here with me. I pulled him down and put my lips against his. I missed this, even though it had only happened twice before. I was so into the kiss I barely heard the gasp of shock coming from several different people in the room.

I felt Damon get ripped away from me, and I let out a little growl. "How could you take advantage of Bella like that when she is still weak from using too much magic."

"Caroline let go of Damon right now because if anything I kissed him." I said standing up. I was far from weak from my magic overdose, in fact I felt fine, I wonder how long I was passed out.

"You kissed him?" Elena asked shocked.

"This time yes." I said to Elena going over to where Damon was standing now. "We need to talk later."

"This time?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Yes, this time." I simply said, I hadn't had time to talk to Damon yet and I wanted to know where we stood before I talked to anyone else about it.

"Come on Bella you gotta give us more than that." Elena said. I smiled but didn't say anything else. "Damon do you have anything to say?" I looked up and saw Damon smirking but saying nothing about what had happened.

"Bella can I take you home to let you get a change of clothes, you have been in that outfit for a week. I am sure you would like a shower too." Damon said smiling down at me. I blushed a bit thinking about the fact that I hadn't had a shower in a week, I am sure that I was not the prettiest smelling person in the room right now.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea." I said grabbing my cell phone off the nightstand that it was sitting on and waiting for Damon to walk with me out of the room since I didn't know where I was. "Who's room was that anyway?"

"It was my room." Damon said walking me downstairs and out to my car. I guess someone had drove it here after I passed out. Speaking of, "Bonnie looked okay when did she wake up?"

"Yesterday, she said you used more magic than she did because you are stronger than she is but it took a lot out of both of you. I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up, and when you woke up screaming I was so scared. You can't do that to me again Bella, I don't want to feel that way ever again. You scared me so bad, the thought of losing you." Damon said in a whisper as he drove me home.

"I am sorry Damon I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't realize how strong the spell was that we were trying to lift." I said frowning a bit. I didn't mean to scare Damon or anyone like that. I was glad that Bonnie was okay too. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that we had pulled into the house. "After I get a shower we will talk. We need to talk."

"I agree," Damon said as I walked in the door but he froze on the other side but couldn't come in. "Um Bella you want to invite me in again?"

I started laughing forgetting that I only invited them in for one night so he couldn't come in again. "Hmm let me think about it." I said pretending to think about it, Damon growled a little bit, I was shocked at how sexy that sounded. "Alright Damon you can come in my house whenever you want."

Damon walked in and gave me a passionate kiss, "You're going to pay for that later beautiful. Now go get a shower so that we can talk afterwards."

"Alright I will be down in about 30 minutes. Watch some TV while I am gone, and don't you dare come up here while I am getting a shower or I will be forced to hurt you." I said walking upstairs to my room where my bathroom was. Just as predicted 30 minutes later I was walking downstairs freshly showered and dressed feeling a bit better than I did earlier. I walked into the kitchen and made me something to eat real quick since I haven't eaten anything in a week. "Alright let's talk." I said as I sat down eating my salad that I had made up.

"I want to talk about what is going on between us." Damon said turning towards me and turning the TV off. "Look I am going to be upfront and honest with you, something I am not normally with anyone. I care about you a lot. I think that I might even have deeper feelings developing than that, and this is not something that I am used to. I shut my emotions off a long time ago to get through this life easier but since I met you I can't help but feel something for you. At first I wanted to just stay away away from you because I could feel there was something dangerous about you but at the same time I wanted to run over and kiss you till you were mine."

"Damon," I started, "I have strong feelings for you too, they grow stronger every day. When I first met you I wanted nothing more than to run over and stake you and kiss you at the same time. I knew you would be an important part of my life I just didn't know how big of a piece you were going to be. One of my special powers is to tell a persons bond. I know what our bond is but I am afraid to say anything to you because I didn't know how you felt about me and I wasn't going to force you to care about me because of what we are to each other. I don't know where this is going to go in the future, or if we will even both live past dealing with Klaus but I have to tell you that I love you."

"What are we to each other Bella because for the first time ever you make me feel complete. I know that I am in love with you too." Damon said leaning in and kissing me again.

"I thought you asked what we were to each other. If you keep kissing me like that I can't tell you that we are soul mates, that is why we wanted to be together even though we didn't want to be together." I said before his lips were on mine again and I couldn't talk anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright I finished writing this while watching Vampire Diaries Season 3 Episode 1 and I got to say I am so pissed at Stefan. I wanted this season to be Elena and Damon which is where I thought that it was going. UGH! Hope that everyone likes this season. Finally got the talk out of the way. Next Chapter is Klaus. I am going to try to write it while I am watching Secret Circle.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting Klaus

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17: Meeting Klaus<em>

_BPOV_

"Damon we need to leave this house soon." I said after we laid in my bed for an hour making out, it didn't go any further than that yet. I wasn't quite ready for it to go farther than that and Damon was nice enough to understand that.

"Why do we need to leave? I like it just fine right here." Damon said, leaning in to kiss me again but I pushed him off the bed.

"I need to talk to everyone so we have to leave or do you want to invite everyone into my bedroom?" I said smirking, while Damon growled.

"Come on, let's go." Damon said getting up off the floor, pulling me out of the bed and back out to the car. Arriving back at the boarding house, Damon came around to my side of the car and helped me out, then walked into the house holding my hand. I knew this was not typical Damon action and I was happy to see that he wasn't acting like a total jerk right now. With everything that went on during the last couple of weeks, I needed someone to just be there for me. "Are you ready to go in, we can still get back in the car and drive away again."

"Ha, ha Damon. Come on, we've got stuff to discuss as a group. Can Katherine come in this house? Is this house protected from other vampires? Is this house safe for us to be having a meeting in? Is everyone that is involved in this here? I have a lot to tell everyone. I need to talk to you about some things that I have seen that need to be discussed." I said walking into the house not even waiting for the answers to my questions.

"Katherine can come into this house but Elijah has never been invited into the house as far as I know." Damon said. I paused when I came inside the door and concentrated, this one was more tricky that the one at Elena's house because then I just wanted to block all vampires from Elena's this time I'm just blocking a specific one so that I don't lock Stefan and Damon out of their own house, cause as amusing as that would be it would probably be bad too. "Bella what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill yourself by working more magic after you just woke up?"

After I got what I needed done I just shrugged, "That kind of a spell isn't very hard. Damon, you can't worry about me all the time, I'm a lot stronger than I look. Please don't turn into one of those guys that tries to tell their girlfriends what they can and can no do, soul mates or not there is no way I am going to put up with that again. Damon I give you this one warning and just one, don't be controlling."

"Alright, sorry. I'm new to this relationship thing, the only other relationship I've ever been in was with Katherine when I was still human and we all know how that went." Damon said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Please stop doing that, it's just strange." A voice said behind us. I turned towards Elena and stuck my tongue out at her before kissing Damon again. "Alright, alright, alright break it up. You are supposed to be coming inside the house not standing in the doorway."

"Sorry, I was just preforming a spell to make it where Katherine wouldn't be able to come in here because I need to talk to all of you about something so who ever isn't here that is involved all this, needs to be here, like ten minutes ago." I said as I walked into the living room, where I saw everyone plus Mr. Saltzman, who I didn't know why he was here. "Hello Mr. Saltzman, can I ask what you are doing here today?"

"Please call me Alaric or Rick, we're not in school. I'm here because I am involved in this mess too. Damon turned my ex-wife, who happens to be Elena's mother, into a vampire. I then turned me into a Hunter afterwards. I came here in attempt to kill Damon but learned he isn't that bad and have been working with this lot to protect this town from other vampires. So I guess that is why I am here, to help you beat these Klaus and Elijah dudes, and also to help keep Elena, and the others safe." Rick said.

"Well it's always nice to have someone else here to help keep this lot safe. Did they fill you in on everything that has been going on?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright then, I have more to fill everyone in on. One of my powers is visions of the future. I haven't had any in a while, from my move here until the morning that Elena came to me to save Stefan, which reminds me, I owe you a good kick in the ass for being a moron and going to talk to Katherine alone that was just the stupidest thing that you could have ever done. Did you have a death wish? Because she threatened Damon and while you might not think so, hurting you would hurt Damon and it would hurt Elena."

"I'm sorry Bella, I wasn't thinking straight, apparently, when it happened. I was worried about what Katherine was up to and was trying to threaten Elena. All I wanted to do was protect her but I ended up getting both you and Bonnie hurt and now Katherine wants to kill you more than anyone." Stefan said, actually looking quite ashamed.

"Alright, as long as you learned your lesson. You need to realize that Katherine can not be trusted, she is never to be trusted and you don't have to worry about me, I'm stronger than I look." I said smiling. "Now back to what I was saying. I had a vision of Klaus coming, he should be here in the next couple of days. We all need to be on the look out for him. I couldn't get a clear look at what he looked like so we need to be on the look out for anyone new to the area. I am not saying every new person in the area would be a threat but we need to watch new people closely to make sure they aren't Klaus. Plus he would have one of those big ugly sun rings."

"Alright what do we do when he gets here?" Rick asked.

"For now nothing, none of us are strong enough to defeat him on our own." I said smiling. "Now, on another note, Damon and I are dating, so get use to us kissing because we are not going to stop just because you think it's strange. Now we are leaving, you all enjoy your day."

"Wait you never explained to us what happened the first time you passed out." Elena said, "You had us all worried about you."

"I got into a fight with Elijah when he tried to take you from my house, he tried to compel me to get you out of the house to him then to kill myself by stabbing myself in the heart with a sharp blade. I wasn't magically overdosed, I don't do good with blood and so I passed out. I used a tiny bit to much magic, but not enough to do any harm." I explained. "I'm fine so you all don't need to worry about me. Now, I will see you later." I said walking out to my car with Damon following. We needed some time to get away from this and get to know each other better.

*6 Days Later**Friday Night*

Rick has been acting strange the last couple of days. Tonight was the night of the 60's dance for school. Elena wants to go so we are all going. Damon is going to be going with me as my date, it will be our first official date, I can't wait. The only bad thing is that I have a bad feeling about tonight. I finally found the perfect costume for the evening and I couldn't wait to go, even with something bad hanging over my head. What ever it is can't be that bad, right. I got ready with the rest of the girls for the dance while the guys all got ready at the boarding house. They should be here any minute to pick us up.

"Come on, the guys should be here any minute. Let's go ahead and get downstairs." I said walking downstairs to wait for them. It was less than five minutes before Damon and the guys got here. "Wow, Damon you look handsome as hell in that outfit."

"Um you look sexy as all get out in that get up. Hm, we should save that for another time." Damon said with a smirk.

"Whatever, come on let's go." I said taking his hand and leading him out to the car. We were all taking separate cars so that we didn't have to wait on any one to get a ride home. The dance was already in full swing by the time we got there. I saw Rick standing over by the punch and I went over to say hi to him but I was stopped by another vision. This time I saw Rick being possessed by someone, one guess who. I can't believe we didn't notice. I mean I knew he was acting strange but I didn't know this was the reason why. Damon was over talking to his brother and Jeremy was standing beside me trying to find out if I was okay.

I looked over at Jeremy and looked at "Rick" before I responded. "Jeremy I need you to do me a huge favor. I know this is going to scare Elena but she is our first priority. You need to get her and leave. Don't stop and talk to Rick, he isn't who we think he is right now. I'm going to go distract him, we can't let him get to Elena. Get Bonnie and everyone and leave. Send Damon to me, I might need his help." I told him trying to send him off.

"You're going to use magic again aren't you? Bella that is dangerous, you can't do this. Klaus is stronger than all of us, you said that. You don't need to risk your life for Elena's, we can keep her safe together." Jeremy tried but I wasn't listening to him.

"Don't worry, just get them out of the school, now Jeremy. Please, I can't be worried about this too when I need to be able to use all my strength to stop Klaus, now go." I said pushing Jeremy towards Elena before I went in the opposite direction. I had a plan and I hoped that it worked.

I knew my plan was working when I noticed that "Rick" had started to follow me instead of the others. He saw me as the main threat. He didn't know exactly who I was but I was sure he knew that I was a witch. For him I would be the biggest threat to his plan to release the curse. I rounded a corner in the hall and stopped. I was far enough away that no one would be in the area, but close enough that Damon would be able to find me.

Damon came up to me and I knew we only had a few minutes before "Rick" made an appearance. "Damon, we don't have time to argue. I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you will keep Elena and the others safe. I will love you forever. Remember take me to my house after all this mess is over." I said in a rush, giving him a passionate kiss before running off a little farther, and making sure that he couldn't follow me, because I knew once what I said catches up to him he will be chasing after me to stop me.

I rounded a corner again and was in a wide enough space that I could fight with Klaus and be able to defend myself all in one. When "Rick" rounded the corner he had a smirk on his face. "Hello witch."

"Hello Klaus."

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 Battling Klaus

AN: Updated Jan 2015. This chapter has no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! This is the last chapter of re-writes :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: Battling Klaus<em>

_BPOV_

"So you know that I am Klaus, while I do not know who you are, how is that fair?" Klaus said the smirk still on his face. That really was not a good look for Rick, I will have to make a mental note to tell him that when ever he gets to be back in control of his body again. "Oh well it doesn't really matter who you are it isn't important since I am going to be killing you in a matter of minutes."

"Oh but I doubt that, considering I am going to be the one to send you packing out of Rick's body before I send you to hell in your body. I will not let you endanger any of my friends and I sure as hell am not going to let you kill any of my friends." I said gathering my powers up to be able to defend myself for when he attacks. "You wanted a war well now you have one." I said throwing my energy at him knocking him into a wall.

This didn't keep Klaus down for long, even taking over Rick's body didn't seem to slow him down much. I still had to watch how much damage I did to Rick's body cause he could still die and Klaus wouldn't. I used my power over the wind to try to keep him held against the wall. I made it seem like this was taking a lot out of me because I didn't want him to realize just how strong I was just yet. "You aren't as strong as you think you are witch." Klaus said pushing against the wind, and pushing away from the wall.

I started to concentrate on stopping Klaus, I didn't care how much magic it took, I had to protect my friends. I felt my nose start to bleed from the magic that I was losing, I heard banging on the door that was leading into the hallway that had slammed shut when my powers started to build up. I knew it would be Damon and Elena but I couldn't lose my focus. I noticed Klaus was getting weaker but so was I. I knew it wouldn't be enough to make him give Rick his body back right away, but I was hoping it would be enough to make him leave Elena alone right now. With my final breath I said, "Oh and by the way Klaus I think you should know that I am the last remaining Swan witch, I have no siblings, and my whole family is dead." With that I finally gave into the darkness that was surrounding me welcoming me into it.

_Elena's POV_

I was enjoying the dance and enjoying not having to worry about the world around me for one night. I noticed Bella talking to Jeremy and I couldn't help but be glad that she had become such a good friend to me. That and she brought out the good in Damon and got him to get over Katherine and I. I love Stefan, but I hated to see Damon hurt the way he was. "Are you okay Elena?" Stephen asked me while we were dancing.

"Yes just enjoying the relaxing times while it lasts." I said, not even realizing how bad it was going to be getting. "What is Bella talking to Jeremy about I wonder? She doesn't look very happy."

"Don't know it's a bit to loud in here to pick out exactly what they are talking about. Look Bella just walked off and Jeremy is coming over here maybe he will tell us what is wrong with her." Stefan said walking us over to where Damon was standing watching over everyone, he was here as Bella's date as well as a school chaperon.

"Elena come on we need to go, Damon you need to follow Bella and move quicker than Rick, she will explain to you more when you get to her. Stefan take Elena out to the car and keep her there. Do not let her out of your sight for a second, I have to go gather everyone else then I will meet you out at the car." Jeremy said in a rush, it scared me a bit but he didn't give me time to ask questions before running off to gather everyone else.

We all meet up at the car and waited for Jeremy, when he came out I expected him to have Bella and Damon with him but he was alone. I ran up to him, "Where is Bella?"

"Elena we need to go Klaus is here, and Bella is dealing with it. She is going to use her magic to make sure we can get away." Jeremy said trying to get into the car.

"No she can't use her magic, it will kill her. I have to stop her, she can't get herself killed for me." I said taking off into the school I heard doors slam in the distance and saw Damon running towards them. When I got there I saw Bella inside. I could tell by the way the wind was wiping around the room and her nose was bleeding very bad that she was doing a strong spell. I started banging on the door trying to get them to open but they wouldn't budge. I knew I was crying like a baby but she cant do this. Not for me, it wasn't fair, why is everyone always so willing to give up their lives to save mine? I wasn't worth this. I wasn't worth this at all. I banged on the door with all my might for another five minutes before the hall went silent. Bella said something to Rick who I was guessing was really Klaus before she passed out and the doors opened. I expected Klaus to come out at us but he must have been to weak because he took off running in the other direction. I ran over to Bella and tried to wake here, I was so scared I couldn't see her breathing.

I was trying as hard as I could to get her to wake up and finally Damon came over and stopped me. "Elena stop she's gone. We need to get you out of here. Stefan and the others are worried. We need to take Bella's body somewhere else she can't be found here. It would look to suspicious."

He sounded almost like he didn't care about Bella, I couldn't believe he was talking about his soul mate like it was just some random person that Klaus had just killed. I slapped him hard across the face. "That is your soul mate you are talking about there Damon, not just some random person, have a heart, I thought that you loved her." I couldn't stand to see him for another minute so as he turned around to pick up Bella's body I ran out to Stefan and asked him to bring me back to his place. I didn't want to be alone right now. Everyone got into their cars and followed us back to the boarding house, no body really want to be alone right now. Bella had managed to touch all our hearts, and made us all fall in love with her in some way.

_Damon's POV_

Watching Bella fight with Klaus was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. But even with me and Elena banging at the doors we couldn't get in, there was nothing I could do but trust that she knew what she was doing. When I saw her collapse, I froze, and when I noticed her heart had stopped mine died at the same time. I didn't care about anything anymore, nothing else mattered. I saw Elena start crying her eyes out begging for Bella to wake up. Even though I didn't want I knew that my love was dead. I sent Elena out to be with Stefan he would be able to help her out right now. I couldn't help myself right now let alone help her. It earned me a slap in the face for the fact that my heart had died seconds before.

When I arrived at the boarding house I carried Bella's upstairs into my room. I couldn't look at her like that. We sat in the living room watching the fire burn for about a couple of hours, I drank more and more.

* * *

><p>An: Dun Dun Dun... Reviews feed my muse faery<p> 


	19. AN Update Jan 2015

AN: I apologize for my lack of an update lately, things have been very crazy in my personal life, I have moved twice, helping my grandmother who is currently unable to walk, so my priority has not been on my writing and it has made me quite sad. That being said I sat down tonight and realized I need to work on getting my creative juices flowing again and I hope that I still have some reader left on this amazing story, I am in the process as I type of working on the next chapter, so *fingers crossed* it should hopefully be out tonight, or in the morning depending on when I pass out tonight, since its almost midnight as I type this.

The reason for this AN is to actually let any of my past readers know that I have gone threw my old chapters and updated them, fixed any grammer mistakes and changed a few things around, the story line is basically still exactly the same but now hopefully flows better, I still have no beta for this story so if I still have any errors please feel free to point them out to me you will not hurt my feels, I am human and I know I make mistakes. :)

Enjoy,

Kat


	20. Chapter 19 What now?

AN: Here is the new chapter, I am sorry it took me so long to write it but hopefully it was worth the wait, I have no beta reader so please inform me if there is any mistakes.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST WISH THAT I OWNED JASPER. AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I JUST WISH I OWNED DAMON. CAN I HAVE BOTH FOR MY BIRTHDAY LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 19: Now What?<em>

_DPOV_

I don't know what to think about what is going on these last few days, I am miserable without my Bella here to help me, its been two days since the fight with Klaus and I keep secretly hoping that I will wake up with her beside me and telling me that I was being stupid for not having faith in her. We still haven't figured out what to tell people about her disappearance but so far no one has really asked. She didn't have any family remaining in town, and outside of our group she didn't have any other friends. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I am sure eventually people at school will start asking questions. I couldn't be bothered to try to think about the problems, when her heart stopped, I closed down, and blocked out all my feelings for everyone. I started falling back into my old habits of drinking and sorority girls every night, and to think it had just been two days. I didn't know how I was going to keep going on with this.

At this moment I was sitting on the couch after just finishing up my dinner nursing a glass of scotch and staring into the fire that was burning in the fireplace when Elena walked into the room. "Damon, we are worried about you, you have to stop this. You know this is not what she would have wanted for you if she wasn't here to help us stop this curse. We have to stop it for nothing more then to make her see that her sacrifice was not in vein, the full moon is in 3 days. We think that Klaus will be trying something soon since he is now back in his body instead of in Ricks." Elena said softly sitting next to me.

"She is truly dead Elena, what curse is going to be broken without her. You heard her yourself, a Swan witch is the key in the spell to release the curse." I said slowly with no emotions in my voice.

Elena let out a soft sigh, "We all know Klaus is not going to give up just because Bella told him that she was the last Swan witch, he is going to try with a witch that he thinks is powerful enough to break the curse. People lives are still at sake Damon, think about what Bella would want, think about someone other then yourself again. You were so happy before she died. Why can't you be like that in her memory?"

I turned and glared at Elena swallowing back the remainder of the shot in my glass and threw the glass into the fire. "Think about her? What do you think I have been doing? Think about someone other then myself? Trust me Elena I have been thinking about anything but myself. I can't figure out why Bella would sacrifice her life to save yours when it meant hurting me and her in the process. She knew when she walked into that room that there was a large chance that she would not make it out of there alive yet she went in there and only thought about herself. And after I think that I can't help but beat myself up because Bella was anything but selfish and the thought should never have crossed my mind. Elena, I thought that I loved you, I thought that for many years I was in love with Katherine, I would have and have done anything to make you two happy and try to find a way to be with you both at one point in time. When I met Bella, I knew instantly this was it for me, she was my other half, my better half, the half of me that I needed to make me happy. Now that half of me is gone, never to be gotten back, and yet I am still here expected to find a way to be happy. Imagine if it was Stephen, where would you be?" I got up and walked away leaving her to contemplate what I had just said.

I went up to the guest room where I had been staying for the last few days because Bella's body was still sitting on my bed, I didn't have the strength emotionally to walk in there and see her still dead when she looked so at peace like she was simply just sleeping and would wake up at any moment. As I laid in bed I let my mind wander over the time Bella and me had together, even though it was a short time it forever changed my life for the better, and for the worse. I slowly allowed myself to slip into the sleep that I knew I needed.

* * *

><p><span><em>Elena's POV<em>

I didn't know how to help Damon anymore, I couldn't imagine the grief that he was feeling. I knew I was grieving myself for the loss of Bella, she was a good friend to me, who I was starting to think of as a sister who watched out for me, now she is gone just as suddenly as she appeared in our lives. I lay cuddled up to Stephen in his bed and I thought back over the talk that Damon and I had, and I knew he was right, I would be acting just the same way that he is if it had been Stephen that had died that day instead of Bella. I don't know what to think about someone sacrificing their lives in order to save mine, I do not believe that I am worthy of such a sacrifice but I can not stop it now, anymore then I could stop it that day.

"What you thinking so hard about love?" Stephen asked me quietly trying to not break the peace that had covered the room slowly.

"Bella and Damen." I said simply, Stephen heard the conversation between Damon and me earlier but we had not really talked about it since I came into the room. "I know Klaus will still try something despite the fact that Bella is gone."

Stephen looked deep in thought for a second, "Yes, I think he will too. He has been trying to break this curse for far to long to let one thing stop him so easily, I am sure he has a back up plan in place in case this happens. This is why I do not want you to be going anywhere alone for the next three days."

I kissed Stephen softly, "Maybe I should just give myself up Stephen, so that no one else dies for me. I can't stand if something else happened to one of my other friends because they were trying to protect me." I said softly trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall out of my eyes from falling over.

"I know you feel that way love but no matter what you do, if you give yourself up you will just be making things easier for Klaus. He will still need to kill Bonnie, Caroline, and a werewolf, he isn't going to just leave your friends alone because you gave yourself over to him." Stephen said speaking the nagging voice that was in my head even as I thought it myself.

"Don't you even fucking think about that." A voice said in the door way. I turned my head to see Damon standing there glaring at me with such hatred I thought for sure he would kill me himself. "Don't you fucking dare let Bella's sacrifice mean that little, she gave her life for you to be able to live, and you will fucking live, do you understand me?"

I simply nodded at Damon afraid to speak when he was talking to me like this. "Calm down Damon, she was just voicing her opinion and not one she would have acted on." Stephen said from beside me. Damon did not look convinced so he kept glaring at me, causing me to snuggle against Stephen closer and Stephen to wrap his arms around me protectively.

"I don't care, if she even thinks it she will do it, so get the thought out of your fucking head. Got it?" Damon said to me with anger in his voice. I simply nodded my head which must have been enough for him cause he turned around and walked out of the room down the stairs to the living room probably to pour himself another glass of scotch.

I wish we could do something to help him with his pain, he is going to be joining Bella in the grave if he continues on this path.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review, reviews make my creative faery happy and keep the ideas flowing.<p> 


End file.
